


His crazy matches mine

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also my tagging skills suck, As in actual twins so Barbara is a Tomlinson, But it's cute and Ziall is actually really fluffy and sweet, But noone is straight, Everyone Is Gay, Famous / non-famous, Harry is in One Direction, I guess it's something, It was inspiried by tumblr post about Louis and Babs being tommo twins, Literally. There is not a single person in this fic that is straight, Louis and Barbara are Tommo Twins, M/M, Niall Liam and Zayn are in one direction too, Okay not everyone is gay gay, Or rather very famous and maybe a little kinda but not just as much famous, Secret relationship hidden by the managment, They have a youtube channel, They're not like super famous but they are verified on twitter so, Well like always with me, Why you ask? Because I can, Ziall is like well.. Larry in the real life, cliches, louis has a crush on harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one person in this planet who gets Louis. And that person is his twin sister Barbara. And that is only because they are basically the same person (altough Louis does have a better ass). So it's not like Louis kids himself that he will ever find someone who won't only indulge him, and try to live with all his quirks but someone that will simply get them. What are those quirks you ask? Well after what happened Louis would probably tell you that his worst one is falling for illusion of safety that internet provides, becuase he had no idea that one comment about maybe possibly liking one boyband member curls will start a chain of events he won't be able to stop. Or maybe he just doesn't want to.</p><p>Or.</p><p>A cute tale about two nothing but ordinary boys falling in love, completed with Ziall- the most sane couple in the world, Barbara who goes through girls faster than Harry's public image and Liam who likes kissing boys all of the sudden and has no idea what's going on.</p><p>This was inspired by  <a href="http://littlespoonstyles.tumblr.com/post/137589613751/louis-tomlinson-barbara-palvin-au-the">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any pictures I used when I pretended I know how to do photoshop-ing are obviously not mine. I just typed Barbara Palvin or Barbara Palvin and Louis Tomlinson in google and that's what happened :D and I wanted to find like source to credit but I'm an idiot. I have no idea where that comes from. So if someone stumbles upon their manip here I am so so sorry and don't hesitate to write to me and yell or just say that it's you and I'll credit you by name :)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://exquisitetrouble.tumblr.com)  
> (Yes I learned how to do links in HTML, be proud of me :D)

It was so fucking hot. The patch of a concrete Louis was currently laying on was nearly burning off his back. He was wearing barely any clothes at all and he was still soaking from sweat. Which was frankly just gross. Why did Babs needed to take him shopping today? And why exactly she needed to shop in this forgotten by God part of town when shops did not have an air conditioning? It was inhumane. He was going to sue them. It not like laying here on the pavement was better but he need to lay somewhere okay? He looked a little bit to his left and noticed that the shadow provided by a large tree was escaping him and in few short minutes he will lay in full sun. Well, shit. He put his sunglasses on because he decided there's no way he will move now. He lit up a cigarette just because he had nothing better to do and took out his phone. He scrolled through twitter for a while and then decided to look for some pity and complements from his followers. He needed some love today okay?!

 

He immadietly got tons of replies saying that he is actually the best brother ever and he smiled to himself. He and Barbara started a YouTube channel as a joke at first, just something fun to do since they were both crazy. But TommoTwins started to gain more fans everyday so soon enough they started to put more effort in what they were posting and now after 3 years of activity they were semi celebrities. 

'Hey watch it!' Louis yelled when some pedestrian stepped on his foot.

'Me?! Dude you are the one laying on the side walk!' the guy in a suit yelled back at him. So what? He liked laying in different places. He just needed to take a break from time to time, this guy was so not LA. 

After few minutes Babs came out of the store and saw Louis laying on the middle of the pavement. Without so much as a confused glance she lay down beside him. He was doing that since they were kids, she was pretty familiar with his quirks.

'I bought the greatest top on the planet. For my date with Perrie? She will flip.' Barbara said 

See there were three types of people. The first one were pretending that they didn't even see Louis laying on the ground, the second one looked at him like he was crazy while hurrying away and the third one were always asking him if he was okay. The greatest thing about Babs? She was neither. She was the type who just layed beside him and continue a conversation like nothing out of ordinary happened. This was the type of a guy Louis wanted to date. Sadly he never met one, the best he could hope for was the third one. He thought that sometime he will have to settle for the third one. 

'Where did you even meet her?' Louis asked sucking on a cigarette

'In that yoga place? She sells organic food.' Louis snorted.

'For the love of God, Babs that girl is probably some hippie. Does she eat meat?' Louis asked concerned. He did not need his sister to end up with some vegan freak who will look down on him for eating a steak. 

'Probably not. But she's hot as fuck' 

'Babs you're the worst. You literally loose your mind everytime a cute girl so much as looks at you' 

'Well at least I'm putting myself out there. When was the last time you went out? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't even went on a date since Luke' 

Luke. Louis did not need her to remind him. But then again she was the only person he was talking about it with. Even Stan was under strict code of not metioning He Who Shall Not Be Named. Whatever it was a long story. Which ended long time ago. He was not thinking about Luke. Much. 

'I did not. I told you I'm not going to go out with anyone if there are any of the types.' Louis said. He needed someone who was not type three. Or God forbids one or two. 

'Perrie is probably three' Barbara mused

'Well it's not like she'll be staying so I don't care' Louis said smirking at his sister and standing up. 'Let's drive. It's way too fucking hot in here. I need our air conditioning. Also Ellen is coming in an hour to do a new episode.' 

They stood up and stepped on their long boards and drove through the city holding hands. So maybe Louis did not have luck with the boyfriend department but God knows he scored perfect 10 when it comes to sisters.

They're apartment was an old loft that they renovated by themselves. Well Babs renovated it Louis was just distracting her and messing up with things. Now they had open view kitchen with a huge living room full of random junk, two bedrooms on the opposite side of a place (Louis did not need to hear his sister's sex noises, thank you very much) and the best- roof access. That was why Louis had his eyes set on this apartment from the very beginning. The put a huge swimming pool there. Well it wasn't exactly huge. It was the one you buy for your kids during the summer. But Louis loved it and he was spending a lot of summer there. 

They both went to take a quick shower and when he walked into the living room after he saw Babs dressed up more than ever.

'Are you wearing that while we shoot?' he asked confused

'No! This is what I bought today. Honestly you are the worst, people think that having gay brother is even better than having gay bff but I bet my gay bff would have know every piece of clothing I have in my closet' 

'Oh shut up.' Louis rolled his eyes 'why are you wearing it then?' 

'I want to post it. Take a picture?' she asked shoving her phone in his hands and crouching down in something that Louis thought was supposed to be a sexy pose. Well whatever. He snapped a few and give her back her phone and after two minutes he heard his notifications sound. 

'Aren't you affraid she's going to see this?' Louis asked his sister

'She doesn't do social media. She doesn't know who Kardashians are' Babs said quickly praying that her brother won't hear her.

'WHAT?!' he heard her 'YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME THAT IF I SAY THAT SOMETHING IS 'SOOO SHADY' OR 'SO CUUUTE' SHE WILL NOT GET THE REFERENCE?! DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT IF I TELL HER THAT MY ASS IS ACTUALLY BETTER THAN KIM'S SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO AGREE WITH ME SINCE SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW KIMS ASS LOOKS?!' he yelled throwing himself dramatically on the floor 

'Jesus you're such a queen' Babs said rolling his eyes

'And now you're being offensive! Our father is rolling in his grave!' Louis said closing his eyes 

'Our father fucked of before we were born Lou, but I get the sentiment' she winked at him. 

'IT'S LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!' Louis yelled throwing himself to her feet for a change. She just sighed loudly and moved to her bedroom dragging along Louis who was clutching to her ankle. 

So he was a bit dramatic. And maybe he played it up like that. Why you ask? Probably because he could. He just didn't like taking himself too seriously, life was supposed to be fun, for the love of God when he and Babs recorded a video of them 'coming out' or more likely just confirming everything everyone already knew they asked the girl Barbara was hooking up then and Louis best mate Stan for help. They started to talk about celebrity crushes (God knows it was the most asked question ever) and Babs with his friend started to talk about all the hot girls they would date if they had a chance, and then Stan asked off camera ( which Louis told him to do) 'For the love of God what about dudes? Does noone likes dick anymore?!' and then camera caught Louis looking smug as fuck and saying 'well I do'. When they edited a video he put there few second bit of 'this boy is a bottom'. Not because he actually was a bottom, but because he wanted to show his followers that coming out can be fun. There were so many, moving and sad coming out stories these days, and yes they were important and he admired people that decided to do it even though they didn't have such a supportive environment as him and Babs, but two of them were never in a closet. Since they were little Louis talked about boys and Babs talked about girls. It was always like that. Noone ever gave them shit and they felt happy and lucky to have it like that. So they wanted to spread some hope that someday it will be like that for everyone. 

Needless to say video went viral and Louis got hit with his fair share of hate. And the more they tried to make him into the feminine one the more he played it up. To the point where one day he did a video with a make up, because he will be damned if he let someone use being 'a girl' as an insult. He actually liked make up, he did put some eye shadow from time to time when he wanted to feel extra pretty. 

Bottom line was- Louis had zero fucks to give. 

Barbara changed into something more camera ready and they had just about 10 minutes to set up all the equipment on the roof before Ellen showed up. She was another YouTuber, they met her few times and their fans were demanding a collaboration for a while now so they decided to do it. It was great actually since Ellen was one of the best out there, she got her own TV show and book deal but she still did guest appearences on other people's channels.

They sat in front of camera and goofed around, played some games for the crowds entertainment and drank a lot of fruity drinks. They always did their best work a little buzzed. It was nice talking to Ellen, they didn't need to censor themselves they would still have to send her a final cut for approval. The last part was a Q&A. #askellenandtommotwins was trending worldwide few days ago and they had a lot of questions to choose from. There were few quirky ones Louis really liked and some normal ones like for example 'your celebrity crushes'. And well disaster struck when Ellen read exactly that one out loud. Babs obviously took her sweet time with answering, even though everyone on the planet knew who her celebrity crushes were (Kendall Jenner, Rihanna and Kaya Scodelario) Ellen went with classics (Kristen Stewart) and then it was Louis time to answers.

'Harry Styles' he said nodding his head. 'I have a pyjamas with his face on them. They're comfy' 

Babs laughed. She was well acquainted with those pyjamas. They were his 'I have a bad day and need to eat mint ice cream' pyjamas.

'You bought a pyjamas with Harry Styles' face on them' Ellen snorted 'because this isn't stalkerish at all' she laughed

'Excuse you Ellen' Louis said with his high and mighty tone 'If they didn't want me to wear Harry Styles' face on my ass they would place it in some more politically correct place. But since they didn't and I'm the least politically correct person on a planet I will wear his face on my ass cause it makes me feel better' he huffed.

He knew their fans will love that. To be completely honest he wasn't like a hardcore fan, he actually met Harry once, at the party in Grimmy's place about a year ago. Harry though was really drunk and he didn't seem to remember Louis at all. He still made a great impression, If he was so cute while wasted Louis didn't need to imagine how cute he was while sober. 

Babs went out for her date and he spend his evening laying on the roof and editing a video. He didn't need Babs for that, they had similar vision for their channel. When he rewatched Harry Styles bit, he blushed hearing himself say 'me and the rest of the world are slowly seduced by his curls'. To what Babs replied 'You seem to already be there buddy' which only made Louis tickle the shit out of her, and her begging him to stop and promising to buy him every glitery pen he wants. Another thing about Louis he loved glitery pens. He literally never wrote with anything else. Believe or not it was actually the most normal part of the whole video. 

For the next day it was quiet, he and Babs send the final cut of the episode to Ellen and she texted them back after an hour that she loves it, so they posted it around noon. He and Babs were sitting on the couch watching Keeping up with Kardashians few hours later since it was way too hot to go out when Louis phone rang with twitter notification. He groaned and rolled on a floor to get to his phone that was charging next to a TV. He opened an app and screamed.

'What?! What the fuck Lou?!' Barbara asked him clutching her hand to her chest 

'FUCK.' Louis said with huge eyes and jumped on her lap to show her his notifications.

 

'Well shit' Babs said with wide eyes.

Well shit, indeed.


	2. Let the flames begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. It's even more flamboyant than the first one :D I can finally unleash my true form *contend sigh*
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe, I love all of those things :D

Harry loved his life. He had amazing family, great friends and on top of that he had possibly the best job he could ask for. Almost six years ago 16 year old Harry showed up in British Xfactor with a huge dream. He didn't go through as a solo act, but they did put him in a band with three other guys: Liam, Niall and Zayn. Turns out it was a brilliant move because even though they ended up third, they reached the level of fame noone anticipated for them.

After five years and five albums and also 4 world tours they were currently on a hiatus, and finishing up the process of changing their entire team. They were leaving Sony, Syco, Modest and all of that behind. Frankly four of them looked forward to it, and there were three reasons why.

First of all they were still being managed as a cute silly boyband for teenage girls, and don't get him wrong, he didn't care what age their fans were but it's been five years, they grew up, their fans grew up and so did their music, and they were still being overlooked for serious awards due to the fact that general public still believed that noone over the age of 10 could enjoy them.

Secondly Harry was bisexual, everyone knew that. He got lucky actually, he let that little fact slip on his XFactor audition, and them possibly not thinking about putting Harry in the boyband aired it. Due to that fact they couldn't pretend that Harry was straight, since there was HQ video of him stating otherwise but they seemed like they'll damn well gonna try. They were running ridicoulus articles about his 346 women in one year (who could even do such a thing? Not on a moral level, but how physically could you fit sleeping with 346 women in one year? There wouldn't be enough time!) At one point they even run a story about him dating mystery older women and attatched a photo of him and his mom to it. It was ridicoulus, and Harry hated it, but then again, it could have been worse.

 For example he could be in Niall and Zayn's place. He and Liam were watching Zayn and Niall fall in love with each other from the day one. They were attatched at the hip from the moment they met, and now after five years of relationship they were still as sickengly sweet as they were few days in. It was the story taken from fairy tales and movies, some soulmate, star crossed lovers shit right there. Harry was jealous as fuck.

 Obviously their fans caught up on that and it seemed to split them in half. Half of them were supporting it, finding proofs and posting sometimes strangely accurate or sometimes plain insane theories (What? So he was creeping on tumblr from time to time. He did not read fan ficiton. He did not read Ziall smut. Nope. SHUT UP) the other half though was eating up everything their team presented them with, believing the official narrative. For five years Zayn and Niall had to endure such a crazy amount of bearding, denying, lying to people's faces that it's taken it's tool on them.

Granted they were probably the most down to earth and easy going couple in the world. Zayn knew that when managment send a tweet from Niall's account stating: "Ziall is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I am in fact straight" it wasn't what he thought, and Niall knew that when Zayn was out kissing some girl it was not a real kiss. They never got mad at each other for what they had to do.

 Still it must have sucked. Harry was okay with his stunts. Well, okayish. He pretty much was always stunting with a girl he was already friends with, and he didn't have anyone home. He didn't have anyone to get hurt by it, which well, was probably a pro and a con in itself.

Zayn and Niall did, and Harry still remember one conversation he had with Zayn. It was after one particulary nasty stunt, when management run the story about Zayn proposing to his 'girlfriend' Camilla. They always thought that they could at least be home together when the news break but two days before, managment shipped Niall to the other side of the world (well London, but still) so he could get papped there. Thankfully Liam was in the same place, so he took care of Niall while Harry stayed in LA with Zayn. When he went into his apartment Zayn was talking on the phone. He was speaking lowly in a tone of voice he only got for Niall.

 'Yeah, Harry's here now. Li is with you? ... okay cool... call me before going to sleep please? ...Okay.... yeah.... I'm sorry peanut. ...I love you' after that he hanged up and hide his head in his hands.

Harry didn't need to ask. He just went to the fridge took out few beers, and took Zayn's hand to escort him to the balcony. They sat down, and lit up the cigarettes. Zayn wasn't talking at first, but that's how he was, so Harry gave him time to process, to gather his thoughts. He was always like that, always careful about what he was saying, thinking thorouly before speaking up.

 'You know what's the worst part?' Zayn finally opened his mouth when Harry finished his first cigarette 'I promised myself at the XFactor that I will never hurt him. And that I will shield him from all this shit. You know how it was, he was so pure and fragile back then, and so idealistic. And then they didn't give him any solos, and they made him get those fucking braces he never wanted in a first place, and I... ' Zayn ran a hand over his face 'I promised I won't hurt him, and I'm hurting him everyday'.

The way Zayn said that was haunting Harry ever since. He sounded so broken, and Harry couldn't help but think if that would happen to him if he fell in love with a boy? He did not want to put someone he loved through this, sure he was out and proud bisexual, but somehow it was one thing people knowing the word and people actually seeing him with a guy.

So long story short they couldn't wait for the end of contract to get the fuck out of there, and now it was nearly done, so was their hiatus that only happened because they needed awhile to clean up things after their old team, and now they were getting ready for a big coming out, new album and brand new world tour.

 Harry was currently in LA with Liam, Niall and Zayn went off grid weeks ago when hiatus started, noone knew where they were and it was okay, they deserved a break. Harry was out shopping when he got a text from Liam begging him to come home. He probably just woke up, considering the fact that he stumbled into a house at 7 am drunk out of his ass.

He got in the cab and soon enough he was stuck in traffic. He figured it was as good time as any to catch up on his fan service and respond to some of them on twitter, maybe follow someone. His mentions were full of some guy name Louis, he scrolled through his feed and did not understand a thing. Who the hell was Louis?

 Finally he saw a tweet with a youtube link which said to fast forward a video to 8 minute mark, and that's what Harry did. The link took him to the youtube channel of someone named TommoTwins. Hm.

 When video loaded he saw three people sitting on a couch, somewhere outdoors. They were smoking cigarettes and drinking some fruity drinks. There were two girls and Harry barely even looked at them because in the middle was sitting the most exquisite boy Harry ever seen.

 He looked like a pixie. Like a very cute, mischevious pixie. His brown hair were falling into his blue piercing eyes and his smile was evil. He looked like a little cute evil kitten. A kitten that thought you should be scared of him but really was just a ball of fluff. Harry was completely endeared.

 From what he heard they were talking about celebrity crushes and when a guy said Harry's name he blushed like a school girl. And then he said he had his pyjamas. His team were always selling all kinds of creepy merch, he and the boys were always laughing that the next step would be their faces on a toilet paper. He knew how that pyjamas looked like, and he always thought they were cringe worthy but now imagining them on this boy, like covered in blanky and with tea, and he would possibly put his feet under Harry's tigh cause he would have been cold... what.

 Then Louis said something about Harry's face on his ass and got up to tickle one of the girls- possibly his twin since she looked like a female Louis, and Harry SAW his ass. Or stared into the face of god more likely. And thank you very much, LOUIS, now Harry won't be able to stop thinking about his face on this ass. This ass was better than Kim Kardashian's ass and if that wasn't an accomplishment Harry didn't know what was.

 He was just about to watch some of his other videos, and maybe creep on tumblr to see who this guy was but his taxi stopped in front of his house, and he remembered that he promised Liam that he will hurry up. He found his friend lying on the couch with Harry's baby pink pillow on his face. Harry decided that he will be a bigger person this time, and not give him a lecture on drooling onto his favourite pillow. He was basically a Ghandi.

 'Li?' he asked softly not wanting to wake him up in case he fall asleep waiting on Harry.

 'Haz!" Liam shot to his feet, which was probably a mistake, he staggered a little and sat down again.

 'What's up?' Harry asked laughing softly and throwing himself on the couch.

 'Something happened yesterday' Liam said with serious expression and Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was a bad friend, more like Liam was always freaking out about everything.

 'What happened Li?' he asked patiently, knowing well that the best way was to hear him out.

 'I kissed someone' Liam mumbled looking confused

 'Oh.. Oh. well.. Good for you! I mean it was a while right? It's great you're getting over Sophia.' Harry smiled patting Liam's head

 'No H, you don't understand. I kissed someone. Someone named Zac.' it took Harry awhile to process that information and then he beamed.

 'You kissed a boy?' Harry exclaimed happily. It was the best information ever. He, Zayn and Niall always dreamed of Liam taking part in their dick talks.

 'Not just any boy' Liam groaned and hid his face into the same Harry's favourite baby pink pillow.

 'Okaaay, so who did you kiss?' Harry asked, honestly it was like talking to a five year old. Five year old was probably cuter though.

 Liam just took out his phone and showed Harry his instagram feed.

 

 

Harry shot to his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs.

 'YOU MADE OUT WITH ZAC EFRON?!!'

 Liam just mumbled a stream of incoherent sounds into his pillow and Harry was fuming. And this time it wasn't because Liam was drooling on his favourtie baby pink pillow.

 'Nope. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. I don't believe you. There's no way in hell you made out with Zac Efron before me. No way. No fucking way. You wouldn't do this to me, would you Li?!!'

 Another string of incoherent noises came from the pillow, and then Liam started to bang his hands on his skull.

 'Okay Li' Harry said patting his back and Liam bite down on the pillow 'for the love of God enough with the fucking pillow it's not a life line.' Harry said taking pillow away 'Okay, you need to focus right now and tell me that you're lying or, OR maybe you were just drunk and you don't remember correctly.' Harry said with hopeful expression because his whole world was falling apart in front of his eyes and dammit if someone from this band was supposed to be making out with Zac Efron it was Harry! Did Liam had his whole childhood bedroom (and one room in his LA mansion) taped with Zac Efron posters?! No, he did not. He had Justin TImberlake or Micheal Buble or some shit so why didn't he go and made out with them, huh?!

 'Just look at my text' Liam groaned and Harry snatched his phone.

 

 

'HOLY SHIT!' Harry yelled again 'You made out with Zac Efron' he said breathless almost reverenlty, and then he pushed Liam off the couch whacking him in the head.

 'Ouch. What did you do that for?' Liam asked annoyed, rubbing his elbow that hit a coffee table.

 'Oh I don't know LIAM, maybe because you made out with Zac Efron and you're not curently wanking in the shower?! Instead you are here whining about it?! Do you know who else wants to make out with Zac Efron?! EVERYONE. Every single person on this planet wants to make out with Zac Efron. You're living a fucking dream dude so you don't get to be sad about this!'

 'Haz.. I ... I never kissed a boy before. I don't think I even wanted to ? Or maybe? I.. I don't know.' So Harry was still pretty pissed, but Liam looked so lost that he figured that maybe it could wait.

'Well there is possibility it was just Zac Efron thing. I mean it doesn't matter whether you're straight or not you always want to make out with Zac Efron. But if you want to be sure we should just go out, find you some cute boys to kiss.' Harry shrugged.

 'That's a shit idea. I can't just make out with some random, cause he may tell people' Liam said

 'Well that is ... probably profoundly true. We are supposed to lay low for now not go around town kissing boys' Harry said with furrowed eyebrows and then sighed dramatically ' Okay come here' Liam stood up and sat on the couch next to him. Harry just rolled his eyes and straddled him sitting on his lap.

 'Haaz? What are you doing?'

 'Well you said it yourself, we can't go out and find you a boy so we'll stay in and find you a boy' Harry winked 'Come on Li, lay it on me. You can feel me up a little bit, tongue is always apreciated' When Liam was still looking at him like he was crazy he put his hand on Liam's neck and smiled at him 'This is just friends helping each other out. Like playing spin the bottle or whatever. We just see if you do like boys in general, and then you can you know, figure this out. Yeah?'

 Liam was tenative at first but soon enough he leaned in and kissed Harry's lips softly. Harry was being careful not to startle him so he was barely moving, that is until Liam pressed his lips a little firmer and pressed his hands into Harry's hips. They started to maintain a steady rythm when Liam pressed his tongue inside while his hands sneaked underneath Harry's shirt. 'Yep. definetly not straight' Harry thought to himself when Liam hugged him forcefully pressing their chests together.

Well for one Zac was right, making out with Liam was hot, secondly Harry basically just second handly made out with Zac Efron, so life was good.

 Liam's hands were roaming around his back, really going for it, and when he tangled his fingers in Harry's curls and pulled at them, Harry moaned and pulled away a little.

 'Fuck sorry, Li. It's a thing for me' Harry laughed

 'Yeah, cool' Liam said completely out of it moving to kiss Harry's neck, he was moving his hips lightly, and oh yes, Harry could feel his hard on.

 'Do you want me to take care of that?' Harry smirked and pressed his ass down.

 'Yeah..' Liam breathed before his eyes snapped open 'Fuck! No! Sorry! Shit! I'm so sorry!' he said blushing heavily and removing Harry from his lap, adjusting slightly.

 'It's cool Li. I'm pretty sure this had nothing to do with me, the first boy I kissed was hideous and I still nearly creamed my pants, I was so excited' Harry laughed

 'Yeah?' Liam asked a little relieved 'I didn't want to make you like uncomfortable, or like think I'm into you or something'

 'Yes because guys getting boners around me is literally the worst thing ever' Harry snorted ' Come here you big oaf' He said pulling Liam to his side 'Let's watch a movie huh? I think you need a little bit of distraction'.

 'So like... do you think I like boys too?' Liam asked. It was so Liam, he always wanted to have everything neat, and he probably won't stop until he'll be able to label himself. Labels made him feel safe.

 'Hm... Oh I know I'll show you the best ass on the planet that just so happens belongs to a boy. And you can see if you get turned on. God knows I did' Harry smiled, and took out his phone, he managed to stop the video in the exact moment that Louis was hanging over his sister tickling her with his ass up. Perfect shot.

 'Damn' Liam said taking in the whole picture and biting his lower lip.

 'I KNOW' Harry said 'But don't you dare take him away from me like you did with Zac Efron' he added pouting slightly

 'Oh so this one is already yours?' Liam teased

 'Well he did say he has a crush on me' Harry smirked

 'Who is he anyway?' Liam asked taking his phone.

 So after two hours he knew a lot about Louis. His full name was Louis William Tomlinson and he was also from England. He had twin sister Barbara, and she was indeed a girl in the video. He was actually one of the most famous youtubers out there, they had surprisingly big fanbase and he knew a handful of Harry's friends, for example there were a lot of picutres of him on Grimmy's instagram. Harry briefly thought about texting Grimmy to ask about Louis but decided against it. For all he knew Louis could have been joking, and maybe he did not like Harry at all. But still, on the of chance that he did mean it, Harry didn't want to just leave it. He may seen Louis for the first time today, but he was cute, and funny, and with his new found freedom, what better way to celebrate it than with a cute boy? He found Louis' twitter and clicked the follow button before he could talk himself out of it. Well let the flames begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo don't kill me? I know none of us needed and image of Liam and Zac Efron making out but once it was in my head I decided I'm not going to suffer alone 
> 
> Also as you can tell that really weak Liam-Zac (Lac? Liac?) manip is mine. Well I tried? (If someone fancies doing better one I would be honored to post it:D)


	3. Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here ! Again from Louis' POV. I'm not sure if I'm going to write from Harry's POV again, I guess we'll just see :D
> 
> Anyway here you go, action will slowly begin, I just need few filler chapters first :D
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

'We are never flying coach again' Louis moaned when he and Babs got off the plane from LA to London Heathrow. 'I'm so fucking tired. Next time we spring for first class.'

'First of all: you are the one who said that we are not rich snobs, and we don't shit money to just fly first class whenever we feel like it, and second of all you could have just go to sleep, you didn't have to play with that kid all flight.' Babs said rolling her eyes, Louis being a drama queen was an everyday occurance to her.   
  
'Well she was crying! What the fuck what I supposed to do Barbara?' Louis asked with offended expression, and Babs knew that it was a time to feed Louis some chocolate or he'll be acting like a queen of England for the remainer of their ride home. Everytime he whipped out 'Barbara' Babs knew shit was just about to get real.   
  
'I don't know Lou, maybe ask her mother to calm her down like literally every other person on that plane?'  
  
'That's the whole problem Barbara. She was tired and everyone was just bitching at her, she had like 3 of those!' Louis said defencefely, God forbids someone will realise that he is a sweetheart. Babs just laughed and hugged his waist.   
  
'Stop pretending you're a dick when we all know you have mushy insides' she said kissing his head. Louis just huffed and pouted but his sister had none of it. 'Sit down I'm gonna get you something to eat before you drive me crazy' she said pushing him onto the airport chair and ruffling his hair.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY HAIR BARBARA.' Louis yelled after her, making people turn around and look at him annoyed. Oh fuck of. He wasn't THAT loud. 

Louis had full intention of sitting there pouting and acting like a little brat the whole time but thankfully someone called his phone. He fished it out from his pocket and smiled at his screen.   
  
'Well, well, well. I've only been on your continent for 5 minutes and you're already calling. Are you stalking me Grimshaw?' he smirked into the phone.  
  
'Sadly no. But you did tweet exact time of your take off. I did the maths' Grimmy laughed  
  
'With all the time zones I'm surprised you got the time right' Louis retored quickly. 'Did you spend the whole day looking at your clock with 'All by myself' on full blast imagining my face?'he added  
  
'No. I did however spend nice half an hour in the shower with 'Ass like that' on full blast imagining your bum' Grimmy answered not skipping a beat.   
  
'You're a dirty fucker Grim, but I like where your heads at' Louis laughed.  
  
'So alcohol today? Making out a litte? Throw in some bum grabbing and I even pay for drinks!'  
  
'You'll pay for drinks either way. But I can't today, we're going to Doncaster. You have time Friday, though?'  
  
'Always for you baby' Grimmy whispered  
  
'Don't get sappy on me now you old fuck'   
  
'Perhaps I'm old but I'm still going strong. Impecable stamina. You should try me out' Nick mumured  
  
'I would, but I would ride you to death, and I kind of want you to stick around, got a little bit attatched.'   
  
'Who's getting sappy now' Grimmy teased.   
  
He and Grimmy knew way back, they met even before Louis started his channel, he and Babs sneaked in to the most popular club in London. It was VIP only and he needed to basically make out with the bouncer for him to let them in, but it worked. So they were dancing and drinking away their rent money but it was right after Luke left and Louis needed to. He was dancing with Babs in the middle of the dancefloor, and he could feel hungry eyes staring at him. Multiple eyes actually. He closed his, and let himself go completely, thrusting his hips, spinning around and screaming lyrics from the top of his lungs. When he finally opened his eyes he saw a tall guy with golden sequin blazer staring right at him with blown out pupils. Louis smiled and went over to him.  
  
'I can always appreciate a man who can pull of golden sequins' he said into guy's ear smiling widely.  
  
'I can always appreciate a man with great ass' the guy answered smiling  
  
'Wow. I'm here trying to come up with some original way to pay you a compliement and you're here just objectifying me' Louis teased  
  
'Well if you didn't want me to notice your arse you should have wear less tight jeans. But! I do apologize for objectifying, why don't I buy you a drink to make up for it?'  
  
'Why don't you just drink one off of me?' Louis asked with a glint in his eyes. He was in the most pricey place he's ever been to, and he was pretty sure he won't ever come here again so he wanted a hot guy to do a body shots off him now. Preferably on the bar. The guy just nodded and they moved to the bar. Louis hopped on in and took off his shirt throwing it in the guy's face. He leaned back and snatched a bottle of something blue from behind the bar. When he was just about to hand it to Nick the barman stand next to them with annoyed expression.  
  
'You need to pay for this' he said looking up  
  
'But I'm cute' Louis said putting slightly and bending slightly to show off his toned chest while simulatneously batting his eyelashes. He was so innocent it was obsene. The guy looked at him and giggled a little before stuttering out something that neither Louis nor Grimmy understood and he went away, nearly knocking down full tray of drinks.   
  
'I should keep you' Grimmy laughed from the top of his lungs hugging Louis waist 'What's your name?'  
  
'Louis!" Louis yelled 'Yours?'  
  
'Nick'  
  
So they did body shots, and they kissed a little, and Louis ended up crashing on Nick's couch. And then in the morning he realised that the guy he spend whole night with was Nick Grimshaw, popular Radio 1 DJ. But at this point it didn't really matter, they would probably start to date if it weren't for the timing. When they met Louis was just getting over Luke and he really didn't need nor didn't want to start anything, and when he finally got over him he and Nick were already past dating. So they were friends who teased each other, and got drunk and high, and sometimes they would make out against some car on the street or in the club bathroom, but it was all fun and games.   
  
Louis smiled at the memories, but quickly changed his face expression into pout when he saw his sister approaching.  
  
'Don't think I didn't saw that' she said simling and handing him a bag of his favourite snacks. It was enough that the whole train ride home Louis maintained some kind of resemblance of good humour, which turned into full happiness when they came in the house and got attacked with hugs from their huge family. Their mom was obviously crying that she had her babies back even though she still had six more of them in home.   
  
Frankly Louis and Babs missed this, sure it was a lot sometimes, but babies were growing up so fast and they felt like they were missing up on it with being so far away. Few days later they were sitting with Lottie and Fizzy, while mom and Dan were out with younger ones. Babs was braiding Lots hair, and Fizzy was doing Louis a make up. Apparantly when you didn't see your younger sisters for few months and you thought that overpriced designer gift will make up for it you were sorely mistaken. Apparantly the only suitable contribution was surrender to their will. That's why Babs was pimping Lottie up with her expensive cosmetics, and Louis was being an over grown doll for Fizzy. Sibling bonding was awesome.   
  
'Hey, how about we go out tonight just the four of us?' Louis asked excited. Fruity drinks- that was more of his idea of sibling bonding.  
  
'We can't go out tonight. One Direction is doing some major interview tonight, and people on tumblr are freaking out. They think Ziall is coming out!' Lottie squeled. Gez, Louis forgot that his two younger sisters were hardcore One Direction fans, they had blogs dedicated to Ziall on tumblr and all. He did hear about the interview though, he just didn't plan on watching it. He decided that if it was big twitter will tell him the next day. But then again why not watch it? Few hours with wine and his sisters watching four really hot guys? Louis could work with that.   
  
'Change of plans then! Tonight we're staying and watching the interview. I will also buy some wine but if mom catches you drinking I didn't give that to you' he said with horryfied face and his sisters laughed. It wouldn't be this funny if their mom found out that he gave his barely 18 year old sisters alcohol. She would have his head.  
  
In the evening Louis and Babs went out to buy wine and some snacks and to get some alone time. They were beyond tired. They loved their siblings and their mom, and well Dan was great too I guess, but so many people on such a small space could get overwhelming rather quickly and they needed some time alone. Well alone together. Louis never needed some time off from Babs, they were two halfs of the same person, and when he always eventually needed a break from everyone else, he never needed a break from her. She just got him, on the level he hoped that someone else will get him in the future. No pressure, universe.   
  
'You're seeing Grimmy friday?' Barbara asked when they climbed to the top of the swing set they used to come here all the time when they were kids.   
  
'Yep, Daisy too, and Greg. Coming with me? I'm sure they would love to catch up with you.'  
  
'I'm seeing Jade this Friday' Babs smiled   
  
'Seriously? After all this years she's still waiting for you?' Louis asked stunned.   
  
Jade was a lovely girl, she was a little too goody shoes for Louis to really bond with her but she was sweet. She and Babs met when twins still lived in London and pretended to take uni seriously. Jade was preppy president of student union and she got sucked into romance with Barbara after two days of knowing her. They were going out for few weeks, but then an opportunity to move to LA presented itself. Babs didn't think twice before jumping on it. She talked to Jade, explained everything and after two months she and Louis were in LA. And that supposed to be it, but then when Babs came back to visit mom six months later Jade found out about it on her twitter and texted if she wanted to meet for coffee and catch up. Since then everytime Babs was was in England she was meeting Jade.   
  
'and! Aren't you still seeing that Perrie chick back in LA?' Louis added curious. He could swore he heard something about Perrie like two days before they left LA.   
  
'Oh no. I broke up with her before we came here' Babs shrugged  
  
'Jesus Babs you're going trough them like a hurricane!' Louis teased.  
  
'I'm looking for something' his sister said unnaturally quiet and serious.   
  
'Looking for what?' Louis asked mirroring her expression  
  
'I don't know. I'll know when I find it'.  
  
There was a method to her madness. She wanted to love someone with all her might, she belived that if someone was right for you you don't have a shred of doubt about it. So she refused to settle and she refused to stay and try to make something that clearly wasn't there happen. She believed that when she meets her one, she will know it from the beginning. She also believed that it will happen, sooner or later, so she was just waiting, having fun in the mean time. Louis admired that faith.  
  
They came back home just in time for the interview. Louis filled glasses with wine and sat on the couch beside Babs. Lottie and Fizzy were both sitting on the floor typing furiously on their phones and sneaking quick glances towards a TV.    
  
Finally the interview started and James Corden appeared on the screen, whole band was seated by him on the couch. They exchange some small talk, joked around a little, and then came big news. One Direction officially changed their recording company and managment. They were now a part of Universal Music Group and Irving Azoff's company. They also said they were working on the new album.   
  
Louis wasn't a hardcore fan so he didn't understand Lottie's and Fizzy's happy squels. He wanted to ask them why change of managment was such a big deal but they just looked at him like he killed their cat and watched the interview.   
  
'But this is not the end of big news today. I understand that there is something more you guys wanna share with us' James said and camera immadiately found Zayn and Niall. Louis saw Lottie grabbing Fizzy's arm forcefully.   
  
Just from this quick shot of Niall and Zayn smiling at each other Louis could tell that something was there. You don't look like that at your 'best friend' or your 'bandmate' you look like that at the love of your life. Louis heard before about Ziall, and thought that it would actually be awesome, they were both hot, talented, funny as fuck and the impact of two boyband members coming out as a couple in the peak of their popularity would be unbelieveble.   
  
Zayn took Niall's hand in his and kissed his knuckles lightly, and Niall beamed.   
  
'Yes, me and Niall wanted to finally share with our fans the part that we had to keep hidden for a long time. We wanted to finally let everybody know that we are indeed a couple. We've been one for over 5 years now' Zayn said looking straight into the camera but not being able to help himself from sneaking a little glance Niall's way at the end of his sentence.   
  
'Officially 5 years 6 months and twenty days' Niall said softly looking into Zayn's eyes  
  
'Geez, Niall do you remember the exact hour too?' Harry teased him  
  
'Yeah it was 7..' Niall started seriously still looking at Zayn  
  
'He's teasing you love' Zayn smiled.   
  
'Oh' Niall's mouth did a perfect 'o' shape, and then he laughed at himself 'I guess I'm nervous. The point is, it was a long time coming. We don't really want to dwelve on the reasons why we didn't do it sooner. It was not entirely up to us, but now we want to focus on what's now. We hope that our fans can understand that, and support us. Because we do love each other. Well, I can't speak for Zayn' Niall joked 'but I definetly love him very much a lot'.   
  
'I love you too, peanut' Zayn said nearly tearing up but he cleared his throat and composed himself 'And considering how great some people and media outlets are in ignoring facts until you spell it out for them: you can consider this our official coming out as out and proud gay man'   
  
Liam and Harry cheered then and so did James.   
  
'Five years huh? I bet Harry and Liam have seen a lot during those five years' James laughed  
  
'We've got few stories' Harry said like a cocky asshole he was. Louis really hated that he looked so damn sexy while simply sitting there and talking.   
  
'Sharing is caring?' James asked with raised eyebrow  
  
'I think that we would have to wait until all the kids go to sleep' Harry smirked  
  
'They were that bad?'   
  
'The worst.' Liam nodded 'Clingy, always touching each other, I can't remember the last time I talked with just one of them. Always in each other spaces' Liam added laughing slightly and Niall was blushing while Zayn was speaking to him in his ear and stroking his hand.   
  
They were teasing them for the reamining of the interview and Louis had to admit that James Corden was a great guy, he was keeping it light, he didn't ask invasive questions, he let the boys take a wheel on this interview.   
  
After it finished Lottie and Fizzy were dancing around the room and Louis and Babs took to the twitter. 

 So the evening was eventful. It was such a huge thing for whole lgbtq community! Almost historic moment. The impact they would have on young queer fans was so important.   
  
He woke up the next day to his phone ringing furiously. He groaned and picked it up.   
  
'Halo?'  
  
'Lou! Rise and shine sweetheart!' Grimmy cheered from the other side of the line.  
  
'Grimshaw are you calling me on air again?' Louis groaned. It wouldn't be the first time. He and Louis had a great chemistry and fans of the show seemed to love every time they could listen to them bickering and Grimmy was taking advantage of that shamelessly.  
  
'No! I'm calling because those basstards came out! And Harry is throwing them coming out party and it's this Friday and you're coming with me'  
  
'What? no. No, no no. Grimshaw for fuck sake I can't... Shit. I just... Fuck! it's too early for this shit' Louis said rubbing his eyes. You see he couldn't just basically invited himself to a party hosted by Harry, after that celebrity crush video the guy would think that Louis is stalking him.   
  
'What are you on about Tommo?' Grimmy asked   
  
'I can't just go to that party without an invitation cause two weeks ago I said in my video that I have a crush on Harry and that I like his face on my ass and he saw that since he followed me right after and now if I go there he will think that I'm a stalker' Louis got out on one breath and felt himself blushing while Nick was laughing hysterically in his ear.  
  
'Well first of all I knew you two met at my party but I didn't know things went as far as faces on asses' he giggled 'but seriously though when he told me about the party I told him that I already made plans with you on that day and before I could even finish the sentence he was yelling for me to just bring you along. So you are invited. You and Babs and whoever you want to bring. Just text me where you're staying in London and I'll pick you up at 8 pm'   
  
'Oh. O-okay.' Louis stuttered out and the line went silent.  
  
Did Harry really invited him? Like did he knew who he was? Maybe he remembered that they met? Or was it just from that video? But if he said he could come does this mean he doesn't think Louis is a crazy creepy stalker?  
  
Well that just meant one thing: Louis needs to go to London few hours early and shop. If there was a reason to buy something outrageously pricey it was meeting Harry.   
  
That's how Louis and Barbara found themselves in London early on Friday morning. They checked into the hotel and they spend next few hours shopping for Louis' party and Barbara's date even though she still refused to call it that. They finally bought a biker leather jacket for Louis and new tight black jeans. He was looking at himself at the mirror trying to decide whether do his hair up and shave or leave it be. Babs stepped into his room dressed up already.  
  
'Don't shave. And leave a fringe down. It will go better with your outfit. This whole 'I don't even care but just happen to look incredible'' She said as always perfectly figuring out what he was thinking.  
  
'You think?' Louis asked hesitantly  
  
'Definetly.' she said kissing his cheek and fixing one strand of his hair 'You're all dolled up. And I'm leaving I'm picking up Jade in a minute. Have fun today okay?'   
  
'You too. You can always come by later, to the party?' he asked hopeful  
  
'We'll see how the night will go' she winked at him. 'Don't be so nervous, Lou. You're perfect.' she blew him one last kiss and went outside.   
  
Thankfully it didn't took Grimmy long to come get him, and Louis relaxed on the cab ride to the party.  
  
Turns out Harry rented a club for this particular night. The whole place was completely over the top. There were rainbow lights inside, bar was serving only colorful drinks, rainbow flags were hanged on the every piece of wall in sight. They were male dancers in tiny silver briefs dancing on platforms. Louis thought that this party might just be his heaven.   
  
He lost the sight of Grimmy almost immadietly after coming in, the crowd sperated them, but Louis decided he won't be wasting time looking for him, he went over to the bar and ordered every colour of the rainbow on the menu. He talked with few people, as drunker people got it was easier to make new friends.   
  
When Grimmy found him again Louis was pretty drunk. Which was probably unfortunate since Grimmy came with Niall and Zayn.   
  
'Tommo! I've been looking for you for hours!'  
  
'Well Grimshaw I was tasting the rainbow' Louis giggled into Nick's neck.  
  
'Oh god, he's wasted. Don't hug this one cause he's getting handsy when he's drunk' Nick laughed  
  
'Am not' Louis grumbled, and nosed Grimmy's jaw contradicting his words.  
  
'Louis this is Niall and Zayn, and this is Tommo' Grimmy introduced him  
  
'Nice to meet you guys. You're crazy hot together.' Louis smiled a little out of it  
  
'Thank you. So this is Tommo Twin with an ass better than Kim K's' Zayn mused looking Louis up and down.  
  
'Well just by that description I'm sure you didn't mean my sister'   
  
'You're sister is not the one Harry can't shut up about' Niall smirked  
  
'Peanut I'm not sure if we were supposed to tell him that?' Zayn turn to Niall and his whole face and voice changed immadietly, it became softer and brighter.  
  
'Well he asked us to test the waters how else we are supposed to do that?' Niall whispered to Zayn  
  
'Guys. I'm literally right here.' Louis said giggling  
  
'And you're also drunk as fuck, and tommorow you're going to think you just dreamt it' Zayn shrugged  
  
'Probably' Louis agreed with thoughtful expression.   
  
'Come on, we need to get to know you. Let's go to our booth! we have rainbow cake!' Niall said hugging Louis around his shoulders. He was really excited about a cake.  
  
So it turns out hanging out with One Direction boys was even better than imagined. He and Zayn got along like a house on fire, Niall was just a ball of sunshine and Liam was drunk and handsy. He was touching Louis in the most inapropriate places all the time and then pulling out with the little giggle, saying 'I can't do that!'. They were eating cake and Louis may have pushed Niall's face into it.   
  
'Oh' he heard behind himself when he was giving Zayn a lap dance, he insisted that every boy who came out deserved a lap dance. He gave Niall one already, who frankly was way more handsy than Louis expected.  
  
He turned around and saw Harry standing there with a tray of drinks in hands and his cheeks blushed.   
  
'Curly! Nice of you to finally join us.' Louis said in mock annoyance.  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side and assesed Louis, the small smile playing on his lips got wider and he answered.  
  
'I hope I wasn't keeping you waiting for long. You fancy a drink, Louis?'   
  
'Yes, please.' Louis said and extended his hand waiting for Harry to put a drink there but that's not what happened. Instead of drink he felt a huge hand covering his own. He looked up and saw Harry holding his hand lightly.  
  
'Do you want to dance with me first?' he asked kissing Louis' hand.  
  
So it was quirky and old fashioned but Louis actually loved it. So he smiled and got up. Harry followed him to the dancefloor, keeping his hand on his lower back. Louis was all ready to plaster himself with his back to Harry's front, but curly boy stopped him. The music changed into something quicker and Louis saw as Harry lowered himself and started to twerk. He stopped stunned looking at his perky little bum shaking in front of his face, and then he burst with laughter. Harry looked at him and screamed 'Just dance!'. So Louis did. They were twerking and throwing their hands up and doing tons of the most ridicoulus poses ever invented and Louis loved it.   
  
After a while they got tired so they went back to the booth. It was empty this time and it was quiter here. Louis lit up a cigarette and Harry took it out of his mouth and sucked on it himself. Louis followed the movement and inhaled sharply.  
  
'I have to say, with that tweet and now lap dance. I'm getting jealous' Harry said looking at Louis with a glint in his eye.   
  
'You know you're still my favourite Curly' Louis said condescending and patting his head. But then he got distracted by Harry's curls and he tugged on one that was especially springy.   
  
'You meant it then?' Harry asked through his eyelashes  
  
'Meant what?'  
  
'That you have a crush on me' he said almost shyly  
  
'Well cat's out of the bag I guess' Louis shrugged.  
  
'Because I wasn't sure if you meant it. But if you do, we could maybe go out sometime?' Harry asked looking at his hands and playing with his fingers. His long, long fingers. Louis didn't even want to imagine what those fingers could do to him.   
  
'I didn't mean it, but your dance moves won me over' he teased.  
  
'You're not so bad yourself' Harry said nudging Louis' arm with his nose.   
  
That was almost the first time they touched and Louis shivered. Harry's eyes were so green and they were looking at him so closely, and Louis really wanted to kiss him. His whole body was itching with need to touch him. But then again he could probably save it for another time. He thought that maybe this time he didn't want to do it fast. Perhaps he was hoping he will get a lot of time with this one. And well, that was a first. 


	4. Cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long with an update. It should work quicker from here :D 
> 
> Soo there you have it a first date and some marriage talk :D 
> 
> Really hope someone is still waiting for this and I hope you like it :D

Louis was not nervous.   
  
He really really was not. He and Harry have been texting constantly since the party, and Louis was spending his whole days blushing. Barbara was teasing him about it mercesilly, but the way you could tell it was acutally serious was the fact that Babs never teased him in their videos. Normally every time he developed a little crush on someone she would embarass him at least thirty times a video, now she was not speaking about Harry at all.   
  
It took them almost two weeks to finally be able to meet up. Louis and Babs came back to LA, two days after the party but Harry and his bandmates stayed in London to do some follow up press in UK. Now though, they were all back staying in Harry's house in LA and working on their album.   
  
Louis was kind of flatered that the first thing Harry decided to do after coming back was meeting with him, even though they had to do a  lot of PR apperances to control the public perception of coming out.   
  
He was laying in the pool, face down with sun rays warming his back, trying to get the knot in his stomach to go away, when he felt a hand pulling him up.   
  
'Hello dear brother. Glad to see you still acting insane' Barbara said with a huge smile 'This is Jesy' she said motioning for a gorgeous curvy girl with long brown hair.  
  
'Hello Jesy. I'm Louis' he said extanding his hand and ignoring his sister completely.   
  
'Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you' Jesy said shaking it  
  
'So, you are another one of my sister's dates?' he asked casually splashing in the water  
  
'Oh no. I'm your sister's booty call' she said winking  
  
'Yep, we're just fucking. No dates' Babs nodded   
  
'So this one will stay awhile?' Louis asked for confirmation  
  
'Probably yes.' Barbara said  
  
'Cool. She looks like she eats meat. And I can see the great ass from here, I always appreciate a person with fine backside' Louis laughed  
  
'You're the one to talk' Jesy said lighting up a cigarette and lounging on one of the sunbeds.   
  
'And she doesn't get pressed about me talking about her ass! This one is a keeper, Babs' Louis exclaimed happily.   
  
'Yeah, I know. I'm going to get us some drinks, Lou you want some?'   
  
'Yes please. I'm going on a date tonight and I think I'm going to puke' Louis groaned and dipped into the pool again.   
  
Barbara came back with drinks and three of them layed in the sun drinking beer and smoking. Louis and Jesy were talking and he found himself genuinely liking her. She was cocky and sassy and really outgoing. Louis was always drawn to people like that. He really hoped that this one will stay at least for a little bit.   
  
The day was great but when the sun was almost down Louis couldn't pretend like it wasn't happening anymore. He was excited for a date sure, he wanted to see Harry, but he was also affraid. Right now Harry was this kind of projection in Louis head. He was just about perfect. He seemed like it from two meetings and countless conversation they had over text, and Louis was terryfied that Harry will do something that would change that. He was even more terryfied that Harry will still be perfect and Louis will do something to screw it up. All in all he was a ball of nerves.   
  
Finally Harry ringed the doorbell and when Louis opened the door for him he stood there on the threshold with a huge smile and bouncy curls.    
  
'Let's go to your room!' he said pushing himself into Louis' apartment.  
  
'I would have thought you would at least wine and dine me before making a move onto my pants' Louis said dumbfonded following him to his bedroom. How the hell Harry knew where was his room was beyond him. When they stepped into Louis room, Harry dumped the contest of his bag on Louis freshly made bed (soo maybe he tidied up here a little bit too. There was no hidden agenda, maybe a little sleepover at most!) 

'Here wear this!' Harry said handing him a grey hoodie and a red beanie, and wearing black hoodie and green beanie himself. He even changed his Chealsea boots to some trainers. When he hid his curls in his cap and threw a hoodie on it he was hardly recognisble.  
  
'Why are we doing the disguise?' Louis asked excited. So far Harry was doing great.  
  
'Well it's not a disguise per se as I did not bring my fake mustaches, but I'm trying to make us a little less recognisble.' Harry said fixing Louis beanie.  
  
'Where are we going?' Louis asked practically bouncing on his feet.  
  
'Everywhere!' Harry yelled throwing his hands up. 'I have few things semi planned but we're winging it! Before that though...' Harry smiled sitting on the bed 'we're going on sugar high!'he exclaimed showing Louis a whole bag full of sugary snacks.   
  
Louis threw his head back and giggled happily before throwing himself on the bed next to Harry. They devoured impressive amount of choclate in record time and where already giggling like maniacs. Louis could feel his nerves slowly disappearing even though this was his first serious date in nearly 4 years. 

'Okay let's go! We have places to be my dear!' Harry said standing up and taking Louis' hand. They went out and the sun was begining to set and thankfully there was a little breeze and Louis didn't boil in his hoodie. To his surprise Harry didn't let go of his hand when they stepped on the street. But then again maybe it wasn't such a big deal, maybe this was normal and Louis just had abnormal previous experience. 

They were strolling through the streets not rushing anywhere and Louis realised that it was actually the best date he's ever been on and it barely even started. Talking with Harry was easy, he was quirky and was just now presenting unpopular opinion how he did not wish for dinozaurs to come back.

'I mean Lou just imagine it! Like you would be a dinosour like that? Would you feel good if they would lock you somewhere? They had a whole planet just for them before I don't think they would like being restricted. And you just know someone would find a way to make money on them. I don't think they would like it either' Harry said completely serious

'I don't know I mean it wouldn't be the same dinosours as before right? So they wouldn't exactly remember how it was before! And zoos with them could be like really big. Like my ass huge. ' Louis answered completely enormed with the topic.

'But Lou just because they wouldn't know how it could be better doesn't mean it would be okay!' Harry exclaimed

'Well okay we're not bringing back dinosouars. But what do you say about us visiting them in their time?' 

'Well yes, that I could get on board with. I completely do not buy this whole jurassic park conspiracy that dinosours are something we should be affraid of. I think they're goofy and cute.'

'I know, right?!' Louis said excited turning to look at Harry 'maybe they're not chasing you to kill you, idiot! That's how they play!' Louis said throwing his hands up.

'Oh my God exactly! People are so insensitive.' Harry said shaking his head.

Before they could continue the subject Harry stopped him in front of Ikea.

'This is our first stop' Harry said smiling

'Cool' Louis said mirroring his expression and Harry beamed.

They went in and Harry bought them hot dogs and soda and then they both smuggled it inside. Louis even convinced Harry to take one of the shopping cart and drive him around. So they were driving and eating hot dogs and completely ignoring annoyed looks from other customers. Jesus people live a little. Finally they got tired so they plopped down on one bed in the pink bedroom. There were white drapes attached to a bed and the closed them laying side by side.

'We should stay here until they close. We could like hide somewhere and spend a night here' Louis said softly

'Like in Home Alone 2!' Harry giggled 'we should do that next time. I still have one thing I want to show you later' he added

'Well okay Curly but I'm holding you to that' Louis said wiggiling his finger.

'Does this mean I did okay and you'll give me a second date?' Harry said with a mischieviousness playing in his voice.

'You did splendind my boy. I may even let you kiss me at the end of the night' Louis answered not missing a bit

'Well then after my second part of the plan you're going to let me grab that ass that's for sure' 

'Cocky much?' 

'The muchest' Harry answered smirking lightly and Louis burst with laughter. Harry beamed at him because for now Louis was the only person he met that was laughing at all his bad jokes. Harry himself always thought he was actually hillarious thank you very much but his friends and family didn't share the same sentiment.

Finally the security kicked them out when they start a pillow fight in the middle of the store and they went out giggling madly. They catched a cab and after 20 minutes they found themselves near the Hollywood sign. 

'You're not afraid of heights?' Harry asked concerned

'Nope' Louis smiled

'Great. Then follow me' Harry said wiggiling his eyebrows and climbing the fence. And then climbing the H letter. Louis looked at him in awe and followed suit. They sat down and saw entire town lit up before them. The view was spectacular. And so was Harry.

'Holy shit' Louis said breathless. 'This is beautiful' 

'I know. That's why I wanted to show you' 

'Thank you' Louis said softly looking at the other boy 'for all of it. It was incredible' 

'It really was' Harry said watching Louis with bright eyes.

And Louis would whack himself in the head for ever think what he thought next but world around them seemed to stop. Even the lights of the city were shining less bright comparing to Harry's eyes and it never felt this good to be a walking talking cliche. And then Harry kissed him. He leaned in slowly and kissed the corner of his mouth first before moving a little bit to the left and capturing Louis' lips with his own. And they were just sitting there, kissing slowly and damn if Louis couldn't do it until morning. 

'I'm really glad you said you have a crush on me' Harry whispered when they come up for air, resting his forehead against Louis'.

'I'm glad your fans told you about it' Louis answered touching Harry's tigh lightly.

'I have awesome fans' Harry nodded

'The awesomest' Louis giggled. 

They were sitting on the H letter for a while, smoking cigarettes, talking about Harry's carrer and Louis channel and Louis felt content. It was this warm feeling spreading from his hand that was enveloped in Harry's and slowly reaching his heart. 

'You know we met before?' Louis asked after awhile

'We did?' Harry asked with big eyes

'Yep. At Grimmy's party. About a year ago? I think it was like right after the Grammy's you were saying that you are celebrating. You were drunk you probably don't remember it at all' Louis laughed a little

'I don't' Harry nodded with furrowed eyebrows 'I'm sorry that's incredibly popstar cliche of me' He added sounding genuinly apolegetic

'Oh come on Curly. You're anything but cliche. And it's not your fault you were drunk, sometimes we forget things after couple of drinks, it's honestly not a big deal.'

'Well technically it is my fault that I was drunk noone forced me to drink' Harry teased 'The only thing I have as an explanation is that we just won our first Grammy and I was celebrating all week' 

'Well obviously!' Louis snorted matter of factly. 'Hey I was meaning to ask! How is Zayn and Niall after big CO?' 

'They're even more gross than ever.' Harry said rolling his eyes fondly 'I thought that they were sickenly sweet before but I haven't seen anything by then. Our whole new album is going to be love songs they produce them in a record speed. And by the way they love you! They're asking me about you a least few times a day since we met' 

'Aw! That's sweet. I like them too. I mean they are already iconic'

'It's great right? The impact this will have? You have no idea how many people writes to them that they gave them courage to come out or to be themselves or kiss a boy they liked. I'm happy that they get to see that, those 5 years has been difficult and now for them to see how big change they made is amazing' 

'You are probably the only mainstream band with such a huge lqgbtq representation in the world. This is history in the making! You should convince Liam to swing our side' Louis giggled and Harry laughed so hard he nearly fell of the letter.

'Well he is the q actually' Harry said

'What?!' Louis asked confused

'Questioning. You would not believe who he made out with!'

Then Harry told him the whole story about Liam and Zac Efron incident and Louis' reaction didn't disapoint him he was as outraged as Harry was about the whole thing. 

'Well now when I think about it he was pretty handsy with me at that party' Louis mused

'What?! That bastard!' Harry exclaimed 

'Yeah he was keep touching me and then taking his hand away and saying that he can't through giggles. I just thought he was drunk' Louis shrugged

'That asshole! He was putting a moves on you! Well he can have Zac Efron for all I fucking care but he'll better not be putting hands on you!' Harry said fuming and Louis blushed. Harry voluntarly giving up Zac Efron in favour of Louis was kind of a big gesture Louis wanted to see. 

They managed to stay on a Hollywood sign for while without security being called but after few hours it got cold so they decided to go back. Harry called his driver and got off the car with Louis by his flat.

'Soo...' Harry said looking at Louis shyly

'I'll call you tommorow?' Louis asked trying to contain his fond. (It didn't work)

'Yes! Sure! I'll be waiting!' Harry said eager like a kid and then his face expression changed into confused one and then he blushed a little 'Not like you know looking at my phone all day, I'll be just like casually waiting. Casual just maybe if you happen to call when I'll be on my phone or...' he started to blabber and Louis couldn't help how completely endeared he was with this boy already but right now he really needed to shut up so Louis stepped into his space, stood on his tippy toes and kissed him square in the mouth. Harry was surprised for half of a second but it didn't take him long to get in on the programme and kissing Louis back and grabbing his ass.

'Talk to you tommorow Curly' Louis whispered and ran away leaving Harry with his eyes still closed chasing after Louis' mouth.

The next day Harry along with his bandmates where working from Harry's house. Well they were supposed to be working on a new song but the weather was way too nice and boys were way to interested in the details of Harry's date with Louis. He filled them in on all the details and said that Louis promised him to call. And after that he kept on checking his phone. See it was already 2 pm and Louis still didn't call. Or text. Or even tweet. So Harry was kind of worried that maybe the date was amazing just for him and not for Louis. 

'God you're such a girl' Zayn rolled his eyes when Harry started to walk with his phone and point it upwards asking If they have good reception here

'Excuse you Zayn this is bloody offensive and borderline mysoginistic' Harry gasped in full offence and restarted his phone once again. He couldn't risk his phone breaking and Louis texting and him not texting him back! The entire existence of Daisy and William depended on it. He didn't even realise he was muttering the words out loud until Niall looked at him with suspiciously and asked

'Who is Daisy and William?' he kind of seemed like he was affraid of the answer

'Our future children duh' Harry said rolling his eyes. 'Keep up Niall you should have already known this!'

'Understandable.' Niall nodded 'ours are Ennis and Aliyah. One Irish and one Muslim' he added kissing Zayn's jaw.

'Why all of you are so creepy?' Liam asked looking at them like they lost their minds

'We are not creepy. We've been together for almost 6 years baby names talk is completely normal at this point. Harry however is definetly creepy' Zayn said picking Niall up and placing him on his lap.

'I wanted our kid to be named Ennis when I jumped in your arms after the band was formed' Niall said queitly looking at Zayn with a small smile playing on his lips.

'What a forward thinker you are peanut.' Zayn teased softly and kissed him

'Oh so Niall is not creepy? Even though he did the exact same thing I'm doing right now?' Harry wanted to know with hands on his hips

'Nope. Because we are actually here six years later and we're going to adopt Ennis in few years. Come back to me in six years and if you're still with Louis then you are not creepy' Zayn explained

'Your rules are stupid' Harry said pouting.

'We're going to adopt in few years? Like how many years are we talking exactly?' Niall said pretending to be completely not interested in the subject

'Well we need to stop touring so excesively. And I was thinking I was going to get you to marry me first' Zayn answered smiling like a loon.

See Zayn was always saying stuff like that which resulted in Niall having a 'HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE' freak out at least twice a week. Sure he could jump a gun and propose himself but he kind of wanted Zayn to do it. So he was waiting and freaking out to Harry and Liam all the time. When Harry asked Zayn about it few months ago Zayn said that plan is in the making.

'I'm not going to do it before we come out. What I want to do is make it as big and as public as we possibly can. We were hiding for years because some corporate exces are homophobic dicks so what I want to do now is shove this proposal up every dickhead's throat and make them watch. ' the way he said it he sounded almost vindictive. 

Harry could understand the sentiment though, Zayn and Niall often passed time while hiding behind the curtain or in the tour bus talking about what they are going to do when they're out. Listening to all the crazy ideas Niall had ('Let's write on the sky Niall loves Zayn's dick' or 'let's do a naked photoshoot together') Harry knew that Niall would love this. In their faces and down their throats. Niall lived for making homophobes uncomfortable. 

'If you like it then you should have put a ring on it' Niall singsonged with goofy smile

'I don't like it. I can't live without it' Zayn whispered resting his forehead on Niall's and Liam started to make gagging sounds in the background. At this point Harry didn't know If he mimiced oral sex or puking. 

And then his phone started to ring. His eyes widened and he throw himself at it answering it quickly.

'Lou!' he yelled 'I mean: Lou. Hi' he said quieter

'Hello Haz.' Louis said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Harry prayed in his head 'Please ask me out , please ask me out' when Louis added 'so how about that second date?'

And Harry did not throw his fist up in the victory gesture. He did not.


	5. The other shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the action begins... *evil laugh*

If you ask Louis what is the most nerve wracking about new relationship he would without a doubt told you: mixing friends. He and Harry had been dating for two months now and things couldn't be better. Louis was falling head first into this and he couldn't help but remembering the last time he did that. In a way it was similar, need to be around them all the time, urgency to touch or talk or see, sense of pride when he made them smile or a little simmer of hope when they ideas were even crazier than Louis, that maybe just maybe he won't get stuck with someone who doesn't get him. But he also found comfort in all the ways it was different, hoping that this time he won't be left heartbroken. 

He hanged out with guys from one Direction few times and Harry met Babs already dozen of times when he was staying over in their apartment and Barbara was extatic to finally have a gay bff that could talk fashion with her for hours. How he or Harry get on with each other's friends wasn't the problem, today they were supposed to hang out all of them together. And Louis found himself biting his nails how exactly Babs will mingle with the boys. On some level he knew that there was nothing to worry about, but he still got that little voice in his head that was telling him that he wasn't good enough for Harry as it is and that he should make absolutely sure that he won't do anything to screw it up. He never cared what people think, until those were the people he really cared about. 

Harry was laying right beside him, he was still sleeping and Louis was looking at him trying to reason with himself that watching someone sleep was on the level of creepiness he never wanted to achive but he couldn't look away. His curls were up in a bun, but few strands escaped it and were tickling his long neck. Small puffs of air were escaping his plump pink lips and he was scrunching his nose every few seconds. He was covered in lavender duvet from the waist down and Louis saw the lovebites he gave him just few hours ago before they fall asleep. 

He smiled and touched one that was on Harry''s collarbone. He pressed it lightly and kissed it better before cuddling up to his boyfriend. 

'You're appreciating your work?' he heard Harry saying in his most sexy morning voice.

'I'm appreciating you, actually. You are beautiful' Louis whispered tracing patterns on Harry's skin.

'Thank you baby' Harry said kissing his head 'Why are you not sleeping?' 

'I'm nervous about today' Louis admitted reluctantly

'Lou! There's nothing to be nervous about. Babs will love my boys and they would definetly love her, you know that' he said hooking his fingers onto Louis' chin to make him look up.

'I know. I know that! Doesn't mean I'll stop being nervous all of the sudden' 

'Would it help if I made you your favourite choclate chip pancakes for breakfest?' Harry asked playfully

'Dick shaped?' Louis asked pouting

'I feel offended that you even asked!' Harry gasped in mock offence and Louis beamed.

They moved to the kitchen and Louis rest his chin on his entertwined hands and was admiring how beautiful Harry looked while cooking. He was humming lightly to the song that was playing, shimmying his hips slighlty and every time he went by Louis to get something he kissed his head. After thirty minutes he presented Louis a plate with beautiful dick-shaped choclate chip pancake and Louis thought that maybe, just maybe he's already in love. He pull out his phone and snapped a picture. 

'I instagrammed it' Louis announced extremely pleased with himself

'Sick. My fans will love that' Harry said biting on a pancake. Louis looked at him confused 'well you tagged me right? I mean I made them! It would be kind of unfair of you to take all the credit just saying' Harry shrugged

'I just... Tagging you on that photo would be like basically confirming that we're at least fucking, and that I'm good enough to deserve breakfast but that's beside the point. What I was trying to say is that I didn't know you wanted to make this official' Louis said hating himself for sounding so small

'Well do you want to make this official?' Harry asked

'You're the mega star here Harold I hardly think that what I want matters this much. My fans know I'm gay and if anything relationship with you is going to help me not harm me, even though I hate myself for even saying that, the same can't be said about you though. You're out sure, but everyone only saw you with girls'

'First of all Lou it does matter what you want, because I would understand if you wanted to keep it private, also don't apologize it is what it is, I know you're not with me for publicity so if you get some it won't be the worst thing in the world' Harry winked 'and I don't care what they think. I lo... Like you very very much and I do want us to be out as a couple. So tag me on the damn picture Lou.' 

Louis' heart was beating like crazy especially since he could swore that Harry wanted to say 'love' there and because he didn't want to hide. And the glaring difference between where he was now and where he was few years ago was making his head hurt and his eyes water.

'Okay then' he said because he wasn't able to say anything else through how tight his throat was.

'And what's with the dick shaped things? I swear Lou you're almost as weird as me' Harry said kissing his arm.

'Almost? Please Harold. I'm the person who loves to lay down in the most bizzare places' Louis said offended

'Oh honey. I have a room which sole purpose is to have every Zac Efron shirtless picture I can find' Harry retored quickly

'Amateur. I have a bookshelf in my room that showcases all of my dildos. And they're colour coded' 

'That's all you got? I have to have a baby pink pillow in every room of my house. You've seen my house it's huge'

'Pfff. I only write stuff down with glitery pens. I signed my apartment lease with green glitery one' 

'I love twilight'

'I love kardashians'

'I love you' Harry said like he didn't even thought about it and then he clasped his hands over his mouth. Not for long though because as soon as Louis registered what Harry just said he was launching himself onto younger boy and they both ended up flat on the floor.

'I love you too' he whispered before kissing his boyfriend softly. And then fucking him sensless.

So maybe they were both on 'I love you' and 'I love you sex' high but they were both standing in the bathroom few hours later giggling like little girls and trying to dry themselves up. Everyone was set to come in few hours and Harry insisted on cooking for them. He also insisted on Louis not helping him cause during those two months he learned just how useless Louis was in the kitchen. So Louis was in charge of music and to Harry's delight he played only good old classics like Spice Girls and Madonna or Britney Spears. Cooking was always entertaining for Harry but doing this with Louis dancing around him in the kitchen screaming 'If you wanna be my lover' from the top of his lungs was probably the most fun he had in forever. Everyday with Louis was just keep getting better and better. 

'Harold you realise it's only going to be like 4 people over not the entire army?' Louis said when he saw the amount of food Harry prepared

'Well yes, but I'm the gracious host and I don't want my guests to get hungry. Also you have no idea how much Niall can consume in one go. And he would also decapitate me If I didn't give him food to go' Harry explained with raised chin. He knew how to entertain thank you very much.

'Niall is small. There's no way he's going to eat this much'

'Of course he will Lou.' Harry rolled his eyes and started to place the pieces of cheese on a plate

'Harold tell me you're not serving us cheese.' Louis said clutching his chest 

'I can't do that Lou' 

'Harold we're not forty.' Louis whispered outraged

'We're not animals Lou! I'm not going to just throw some chips on the table and be done with it!' 

'And what is that supposed to mean?! Cause I gave you guys chips last time you were in my place?! Is that what you're saying Harold?! Dear Lord save me! Oh could those chips never been born to suffer such outragoues insults!' Louis said throwing his hands up and kneeling dramatically on the floor

'Louis!' Harry yelled throwing himself on the floor next to his boyfriend and taking his hands 'I swear on my honor. And on my great aunt's grave I will never insult your chips. I'll cherish them for as long as we may live' he said with serious expression.

'Thank you my dear. Now you can carry me to a bedroom and make it up to me.' Louis said putting his hands up so it would be easier for Harry to pick him up. Which he obviously did. And they were on the second round of rather incredible blowjobs when the doorbell rang.

Louis looked up from Harry's dick at the vague direction of the door like it personally offended him and kissed the head of Harry's dick 'We'll finish that later' he whispered to it and scrambled up kissing Harry's still panting mouth. 

'Put it back in your pants hostess. We have guests to entartain' he winked and his boyfriend and stood up adjusting slightly. One time someone comes on time! He huffed and moved to open the door. He opened them and found Niall with his legs around Zayn's waist and Zayn's hands somewhere in his pants. How was that happening after six years of relationship was beyond Louis.

'Seriously guys, how long you've waited? Two minutes?' he asked smirking lightly

'We never miss an opportunity to do some cardio' Niall said winking and wiping his mouth

'And we could maybe even be embarassed If you didn't sport the most obvious 'just had a dick in my mouth' red swollen lips ever' Zayn threw in rolling his eyes and kissing Louis' cheek.

''Hello Pixie. Where's Hazza?' Niall said squeezing Louis' bum. He developed a habit of doing that. He also developed habit of calling Louis a pixie. 

'Trying to recover' Louis smirked and Zayn raised his hand for a high five. 'Come on in guys. Harold decided we are all forty today and he prepared cheese and wine' 

'I love cheese!' Niall yelled and ran to the kitchen. Zayn and Louis just looked at each other. Over few weeks they known each other they developed a habit of acting all bothered about what they boyfriends were doing. They would sit on the balcony and complain like two middle aged single women from New Jersey pretending like they didn't see themselves as just the luckiest two motherfuckers on the planet. 

When they stepped into the kitchen they saw Niall munching on the cheese and Harry showing him all different kinds he prepared for today. Niall face looked like Christmas came early. 

'Z! Do you see all that food?!' he asked giggling

'I do, love' Zayn said trying to hide his fond. Fond didn't go to well with his hipstery extorior. 

'I'm going to eat it!' Niall chimmed in happily

'Sure peanut. Just take it slow yeah? I don't want your stomach hurting all night. We can just take whatever's left back home' he said kissing Niall's neck.

'Well fine!' Niall huffed like a teenager that just learned he need to be home by 10 pm when the captain of the soccer team gave him quite a few innuendos about maybe possibly hooking up tonight.

After they were seated and the rest of guest showed up Niall was sitting in Zayn's lap with a plate of mini tortillas on his lap having a heated discussion with Babs about Justin Bieber. To his outrage Liam who was sitting on the other side of Barbara was siding with her on the whole is Justin a douche or not thing. Only Zayn was backing his boyfriend but Niall had a sneaking suspicion he had an ulterior motive like having sex. Ever again. 

'Okay Barbie' Niall said using a nickname he just conveyed for her ten minutes ago which Babs already loved 'We just need to agree to disagree. But we must golf together sometimes! I tried to convince Pixie for him and Harry to double with me and Zayn but he insistes golf attire is doing nothing for his figure' 

'Well my figure can handle just about anything' Barbara said winking at Louis 'But I never golfed a day in my life. So I can try but you'll need to be patient with me' 

'Not a problem my dear' Niall said kissing her hand.

Harry tried to convince all of them to play some board games but they all shot him down pretty quickly. Expect Louis of course, since his boy looked so excited when he showed all of the ones he prepared for today and was pouting when everyone decided they were too buzzed already to play anything. So Louis picked one from the huge pile Harry set in the corner of the room and showed it to his boyfriend.

'Could it be played with just two people?' he asked, and boy was Harry's smile blinding. 

'Yes! Yes it can' he said picking it from Louis' hands and setting everything up on the floor. He was biting his bottom lip the whole time and Louis couldn't help himself. He tugged on one of his curls and kissed his soft cheek.

'Whatcha smiling about kitten?' he teased lightly.

'You want to play with me.' Harry said his smile just as huge as it was few minutes before.

'I want a lot of things with you baby' Louis said trying to not sound so serious.

'Good. Me too' Harry said kissing Louis hand.

They played for awhile both of them feeling a little weird. Even though the conversation was light it still felt monumental somehow. But maybe that's how everything felt with new relationships. All of those little mile stones you were making along the way were supposed to feel monumental. They both didn't remember it though. For Harry Louis was a first serious partner he had. He was dating few girls before for a short period of time but it never worked, it never turned into something serious. And for Louis Harry was the second one but he tried as hard as he could to forget every single detail about his first one. 

In that moment Louis thought that he was indeed an idiot for worrying about tonight. Babs and Niall couldn't stop talking and were already planning couples trip with Zayn and whoever Babs was sleeping with at the time and she rather loved being the only girl in the group. One thing could be said for both of Tommo twins- they were both out and proud attention whores. 

'Well it is dying down a bit. Tonight we were on the beach and paps showed up only after two hours. And just like five of them, so comparing to how it was right after the news broke it was actually nothing at all' Zayn said after Babs asked how they were doing after coming out

'Well I reckon you're going to have a little breather since Larry has been trending worldwide today' Liam smirked

'Larry?' Harry asked dumbfonded

'Wait... Harry and Louis? Larry?' Louis asked guessing the meaning after a second. Social media was his job after all.

'Well you did post that pancake on instagram Lou it was to be expected' Babs said laughing

'Larry.' Harry smiled like a goof 'that's what Jeff's been calling me about all day! I guess I need to call him back in the morning and have him issue an official statement. I don't want it to seem like we're hiding something' Harry said looking at Louis with a silent question

'If that's what you want.' Louis nodded 'I'm really fine with whatever you decide.' 

'I swear to God this week is like a gay melt down in press' Liam laughed

'Why?' Louis asked

'Well people still didn't get over Zayn and Niall, now you two are going public and today Luke Woodhead came out!' Liam said excited, and Louis felt like a ton of bricks just landed on his stomach. He felt nausea and saw Babs with horryfied look on her face looking straight at him.

'Who?' he asked weekly

'Wait, lemme show you, I was just reading article on sugarscape about it on the way here. Hell dude was great in Hunger Games wasn't he?' Liam mused rummaging through his phone. Babs looked frozen in place and Louis felt like he wasn't even there anymore. He could see other boys curious expressions and Harry smiling slightly by his side and fuck.. They had no fucking idea. Harry had no idea.

'Oh yeah here it is!' Liam yelled excited and shoved his phone in Louis's face.

Louis started to sweat but pressed on the link to read an article. It was a positive one. Sugarscape was congratulating him, and also quoting the video Luke made, which Louis couldn't bear to watch. One qoute though made him stop and swollow loudly. ' _I had someone amazing before all of this started. But I was a stupid kid with a dream of greatness and I gave him up. Today if I would be faced with the same choice I would have chose him. I have no excuses just this: I never stopped loving you. And I slept in a lot of beds since but I never felt more happy than crammed onto your single one everytime it was raining' ._ And just like that tons of memories Louis was choking down for years hit him all at once. Everyone was looking at him now and he just stood up and ran to the bathroom. Just in time to puke his guts out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the pictures I used do not belong to me. I just used uncle Google. And let me tell you when you Google 'dick shaped pancakes' you stumbled upon some weird shit. So that said- thanks for reading guys, I need to go and bleach my eyes now. ;)


	6. I'm coming back to haunt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff written in _italic_ are the throwbacks :D

'Lou? Lou? Are you okay?' he could hear Harry's voice on the other side of the door. He sounded so genuinly concerned and Louis hated that he couldn't find a strength to even answer him.

'Hazza' he heard another voice and the relief washed over him. Babs was there. She's going to make it all better.

'What's wrong with him B? Is he okay? What's going on?' Harry asked franticaly

'Luke is his ex. He was never out, he never even looked like he wanted to be out. That's why it hit him so hard. Haz, he really fucked Louis up okay? And I'm sure Lou will tell you everything just not tonight. I'll just take him home and he'll call you in the morning' 

Fuck. He couldn't just leave Harry like this. God knows what he will think now. So Louis sat back and pushed the door open with his foot.

'Harry' he choked out and Harry threw himself on his knees beside Lou. Babs was still standing in the doorway looking at him worried. He nodded his head at her and just like that she disapeared.

'Baby I'm so sory' Harry said kissing Louis' knuckles.

'Hazza stop. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about him sooner. I will but can we just not today? I just fucking ruined perfectly good evening and God knows what your friends will think about me now and I think I should just go. Can we... Can we see each other tommorow? I'll tell you the whole story then. Maybe it will be more understanable after you hear it.' 

'Lou baby don't worry about it. We can just talk tommorow it's okay. You like.. You still want to be with me right?' Harry asked fidgeting with his fingers and Louis almost wanted to laugh. Harry was insecure about that? If someone should be worried about getting dumped it sure as hell was Louis. 

'Haz. I do. Of course I do. It's just a lot now. I haven't think about him in ages. So I just need to clear my head okay?' 

'Okay' Harry nodded smiling lightly. He picked Louis up and walked him gently to the sink to rinse his mouth and then they both came back to the living room when Babs was already dressed to go and had Louis' jacket in her hand.

'Taxi is here' she said sending him warm smile.

'Thanks sis' he nodded 'UM.. I'm really sorry guys for this. I am honestly mortified. Let's just hang out in my place soon and I'll make it up to you?' he said scared of even looking at Harry's friends.

'Fuck Louis I'm so sorry I had no idea. Take care of yourself' Liam said pulling Louis into tight hug and Louis felt stunned for about two seconds before melting completely.

'Call us If you need anything Pixie' Niall said patting his bum lightly.

'Don't be ashamed to feel heartbroken Lou. If you feel it you have every right to' Zayn whispered in his ear when he embraced him. Louis just nodded and wondered for a second how someone who knew him for short two months could get him so well. 

'I'll call you tommorow okay?' he said queitly to Harry tugging on his curl. Harry just nodded not looking at Louis 'I love you' he whispered fiercly into his boyfriend' neck. He had no idea what was happening but he needed Harry to know that now. I guess it worked since Harry looked up and kissed him softly. 

'I love you too.' 

_So maybe uni wasn't Louis' thing. But neither he nor Babs had any other idea what to do with themselves after highschool so they decided that uni was as good reason as any to move to London. If something was gonna happen for them it would be in London for sure so they needed to be there either way._

_'The boys Babs. There's going to be so many boys there. And I'm going to try them all!' Louis yelled throwing his hands up and nearly falling of the swing set they were always sitting on near their house in Doncaster._

_'Well I hope so! I at least could rely on drunk girls to want to make out with me but you had like one openly gay guy here. And he is not a looker.' Babs laughed along. They were both pretty stoned. It was their last day before moving to London._

_'London is going to be amazing. I can feel it in my bones.' Louis said with a level of seriousness only a stoned person possesed._

_All morning next day they needed to move into their dorm room with a massive hangover. But at least they were assigned to the same room, so their application and few rather colorful phone calls to administration office on Louis' behalf paid off. He might have told them that they are socially codependet and he gets bad social anxiety and panic attacks If his sister isn't there with him. He also might have threthen them than his parents will sue them If he will cause himself any harm when placed in unfamiliar environment. Whatever. Everything to not be stuck with someone dreadful or God forbids boring for a whole year.  After they send their mom back they decided to explore a little. It was beautiful sunny day and Louis and Babs were driving around town on their skateboards holding hands. They had flowers in their hair and cigarettes in their fingers and if there was ever a moment Louis wanted to step on the railing of the big ass ship and scream 'I'm the king of the world!' it was this one. They were driving through campus and were looking at various stalls and deciding which clubs they should join._

_'Babs! Drama club!' Louis yelled and they both drove over to the drama club stall._

_'Hello gorgeous. I'm Miles' the guy with bad Bieber cut said clutching onto Louis' hand. 'Such a strong handshake' he said pretending to fan himself with his clipboard 'About time we get some man here' he finished winking._

_'If you're looking for manly types I'm affraid I'm too pretty to make a cut' Louis said flicking his fringe._

_'You should watch out. Miles is trying to steal your boyfriend' he heard someone to his left and saw a greek god adressing his sister. The guy was tall with broad shoulders and his tank top was leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination._

_'That's just gross. She's my twin sister' he said forgetting all about Miles' general existence._

_'I know' the guy whispered 'you look just like her but with better ass' he smirked_

_'I feel like I should be offended' Babs mumured smirking and walking away but two boys didn't even look at her._

_'I was just trying to find out If you're single' the guy added after a brief suspence leaning in even closer._

_'Subtelty is overrated' Louis shot back 'And I'm single. No boyfriend in sight.'_

_'Hmm... Interesting. I'm Luke' the guy said extending his hand and Louis shook it and felt himself being pulled into the other boy 'Miles was right. You do have a strong handshake. But I bet mine is stronger.' he whispered holding Louis by his waist._

_'I'm Louis. You think so? How about we test that theory tommorow night?'  Louis asked smiling coyly at Luke._

_'Already reading my mind' Luke smiled and gave Louis his phone to put his number in. When Louis was about to drive away he turned around one last time._

_'So what how many dates you scored today?' he teased with underlaying layer of uncertanty_

_'Just one. But he's pretty damn intriguing so I would say I've done well for myself'_

_And if there was one bulletproof way to get into Louis pants it was calling him intriguing. Like every narcissistic spot light lover with almost pathological need to be loved Louis loved nothing more than people calling him intriguing. He loved people who saw him like he saw himself._

The whole cab ride home was quiet. Babs was just holding his hand tightly and he was holding it like a lifeline when new memory hit him every second. How they were cuddling on that fucking single bed in Louis' dorm, them practicing for queer modern version of a West side story, them smoking pot and fucking on Luke's roof. 

When they came into the apartment Babs put him on the couch and gave him a mint ice cream and an ashtray.

'I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up. I just blacklisted him from my social media and it didn't pop out anywhere' Babs said stroking his head

'I know Babs I told you to do it. Remember? I was the one who asked you to blacklist him just like I did. I was the one who didn't want to read articles about his fucking Oscar or his girlfriends. I didn't even watch Hunger Games cause he was in it!' 

'Do you want to talk it out?' Babs whispered after few seconds passed.

'What I want is go back in time and break up with him before he went for that fucking first audition. What I want is don't remember how happy we were up until he got that role and how he slowly tiptoed back into the closet. What I want is to change my answer when he asked me is it okay if we hide. I want to tell him that's it's not. I don't want some sloppy video when he says that he still loves me. He never loved me enough.' 

_Luke was in an awful mood all week. The producers of Skins were supposed to call him if he got a part and the phone was silent._

_'Babe let's go out. Let's get incredibly shitfaced and tommorow morning when we'll be both suffering for massive headache we will find every single audition this town has to offer and you will go to every single one of them. Sometimes it doesn't happen everynight but it will happen for you. I promise' Louis said hugging his boyfriend from behind and kissing his neck lightly._

_'I really fucking wanted that pa...' Luke started but his phone ringing interupted him mid sentence. They both looked at each other frozen in place before Louis launched himself onto the phone and put it in Luke's hands._

_'Take it!' he whispered urgently and felt a bubble of excitment growing in his stomach._

_'Hello?.... Yes this is he...... Oh my God! Yes! Yes!... Definetly! ... Thank you so much!... I'll be there!.... Thank you!' Luke put his phone away and he picked Louis up and spun him around. 'I GOT IT!' he yelled and laughed and Louis laughed too. And they kissed and giggled in each other's mouths and honestly there was nothing better than celebratory sex._

The container of ice cream was empty and an ashtray was full and they were also halfway through the bottle of vodka before Louis finally decided he was ready to watch Luke's coming out video. He lit up another cigarette and poured himself rather generously spiked drink. There's no way he would be able to handle this sober. 

'Hello everyone.' Luke looked exactly the same. He had slightly different haircut but it was all still there. His grey eyes and a scar above his left eye and how he was biting his upper lip when he was nervous 'I'm making this video because there has been some confusion about pictures that leaked recently. I could go into huge rant about respecting privacy but then again I am the one who has been lying for years. The truth is I'm gay. And I was closeting myself because I was affraid.' Pity card, nicely played. 'Hollywood is to this day extremely racist, mysoginistic and homophobic place. The roles you play should be orignial ones you should be just like everyone else. And I belived some people in my life that told me that I will never make it as an out gay man. But you guys have gave me so much support, and I feel like with that comes great responsibilities. I don't get to be affraid. I live in safe environment and I can tell everyone that is making me feel threathen to fuck off because I support myself, my next meal or place to live doesn't depend on people, and I realise that I owe it to all the people that don't have that to be brave. And maybe spread some hope that someday you will be able to live your truth. I'm rooting for you' Louis really wanted to puke again. 'I want to apologize to my fans for lying. For making you believe I was dating girls, they were just trying to help me so it wasn't their fault, I take all the blame' he got martyr act to a T. 'But who I want to apologize to the most is someone else. I had someone amazing before all of this started. But I was a stupid kid with a dream of greatness and I gave him up. Today if I would be faced with the same choice I would have chose him. I have no excuses just this: I never stopped loving you. And I slept in a lot of beds since but I never felt more happy than crammed onto your single one everytime it was raining. So I'm saying this with a little hope that you're out there listening. I'm sorry L.' the cigarette Louis was smoking was left burning on it's own in his hands. Public apology. Depending on his intentions pretty ballsy or just gross. 'I hope you can still support me. Even though I lied. I just hope that you can understand how hard it was for me, I hope it changes something and takes at least a little blame of me. Take care.' 

And then the video stopped. 

_They were sitting opposite of each other by the table in Luke's apartment. Apartment Louis knew like his own one. He was here almost everyday for over a year now. He recognised the bookshelf with biographs of famous actors, the stain on the couch where Stan spilled his tomato souce, the glued up vase Luke got from his mom as a housewarming gift that him and Louis broke apart while fucking against the wall. He recognised every single thing in this apartment expect from the man that was sitting opposite of him._

_'Luke what the fuck are you talking about? You were out to the whole world. There were tons of people on campus who know you, and recognise you, how do you think it won't get out?' Louis asked genuinly confused_

_'They will scrape my whole online existence, and apart from that there will be just rumours. Lou, I love you. You know I do but I want it so much. You can't ask me to give this up for you.' he said reaching for Louis hand._

_'I don't! I just... Why do you think this is your only option? Luke there are tons of openly gay actors and musician and fuck your manager for suggestin you need to act straight If you want to make it. You don't have to! It won't be easy sure but you'll make it!'_

_'What the fuck do you know Lou?' Luke laughed bitterly 'you can't know that! What if this is it?! What if I never got another chance?! How sure exactly are you? Because I can tell them to fuck themselves and stay here hoping for another TV show like skins and get stuck with playing overly feminine gay bffs who never get laid cause god forbids there will be some bum action on the screen till the day I die or I can play the fucking game and do it. Do it fucking all. Get a Tony and an Oscar and play parts I always wanted to play and do things I was working for my entire fucking life and I know I have no right to ask you but I am asking you. And to repeat your words: It won't be easy sure but we'll make it. We can make it. We won't be out for a while but we can do this Louis. Just please say yes. Give us a chance. Even If we have to hide.'_

_And a thing about Louis, he wasn't a quiter. Not when he really loved someone. And he did love Luke. And he was pretty sure another opportunity will present itself for Luke to do all of it without closeting himself. But what if it won't? What If Louis is wrong? Could he really live with himself knowing he is the one who sabotaged it for him?_

_'Okay.' Louis took a deep breath feeling like he just signed away his life 'okay.'_

 'Are you okay?' Babs whispered when the screen went blank. 

'No.' Louis spit out 'why is he doing that? Why is he bringing me into this? It's been three years. I don't want it anymore. He means nothing. I don't need him crawling back to me now!'

'I don't know Lou.' Babs said shaking her head 'Maybe he really changed, maybe he really is sorry and wants you back' she stopped and hesitated 'or maybe bringing you into this was actually the smartest PR campaign he could think of. #takehimbackL is trending on twitter' Babs ended showing him her phone.

The bitter laugh escaped Louis' lips followed by waterfall of tears. He let himself think for a second that he would have his revenge moment. That Luke will finally understand what a mistake he made and will beg him to come back. But obviously it wasn't it. He just used him to get sympathy, to avoid answering questions like why you lied, why you were doing everything in your power to be so convincing about it. Louis thought that perhaps he should have known that. After all this is the Luke he last saw, egoisitic coward. He barely remember the Luke he fell in love with. He was more and more convinced that he never exsisted in the first place.

_'You two have some kind misplaced conception of keeping things a secret' the man's name was Marlo and he looked just like he sounded, he was hairy in all places except his head, wore too small shirt that looked like it was about to burst and was he sweating heavily that even though Louis was sitting on the completely other side of incredibly long table he could still smell it. He would think people in LA had air conditioning everywhere 'you were suppose to stay at home. But of course you didn't. Three major papers got a pictures of you kissing.' he said throwing photos at the table in front of Louis and Luke._

_'I have to say they are rather artistic. Great composition' Louis mocked and squeezed Luke's hand under the table 'This is your job isn't it? To keep those pictures from getting out? It wasn't like we were parading around LA holding hands. We kissed, once in a dark corner of the pub. I haven't see my boyfriend in months you can't tell me I can't kiss him' Louis added annoyed._

_They were hiding for almost a year now. Everytime Louis tried to bring up the topic of him maybe coming out Luke shut it down pretty quickly with 'Not yet'. Louis was patient even though the magical land of yet couldn't get here fast enough. It wasn't really that bad, Louis still lived in London, tried to finish uni and Luke was based in LA. He was shooting constantly and Louis didn't see him a lot. But they talked, even when Luke was in Canada working or on a yacht with his 'girlfriend' they were always talking. And then Luke would come to London for few days or Louis would fly to LA and they would just stay whole weeks in a bedroom making up for a lost time. It was worth it. No matter how many fucked up days they had, the good ones were still making up for them. Louis would never give up the good ones._

_'I don't think I'm even talking to you. How about you leave us alone to talk?' Marlo asked and Louis really hated his boyfriend's manager. The guy was a complete dick._

_'Babe just wait in the car. I'll deal with it' Luke said sounding so tired and Louis felt his heart melting. He didn't want to put anything more on him. He wanted to make things easier not harder._

_'Sure honey. Take all the time you need' he said queitly and kissed him before stepping out. He maybe was tempted to slam the door but then again it wouldn't help anyone._

_When he said Luke to take his time he really didn't think it would take him quite this long. It took him almost two hours to finally come back and the whole ride to his LA house was quiet. Louis didn't talk either he figured he should give him time, they still had a week before Louis would have to go back home and Luke will be off shooting Hunger Games movie that could turn into multimillion franchise. It was supposed to be Luke's big break._

_When they came home Luke took his hand and sat him down on the couch._

_'I know it sucks and believe me I would not ask you to do it but I need you to sign this. Please Lou, they are fucking breathing down my neck and I need you to sign this because I'm fucking loosing my mind. They're just trying to cover their asses and it just says you can't talk about our relationship in public which I know you aren't doing either way but please please could you just sign it? It would just get them of my back' Luke said and he was so frantic, his eyes were rimmed red and he looked so tired and scared that Louis didn't even think about it before grabbing a glitery pen from his backpack and trying to signed the documents._

_'Wait. You can't use that. This is a serious document Lou not a birthday card made by middle schooler' Luke said annoyed and pushed his pen into Louis' hands. Lou felt a pang of something deep in his stomach and he felt himself blushing. Of course he couldn't sign it with glitery pen, but then again... Why not? Why Luke was making him feel ashamed about it? Those were the two questions that didn't came to him then, not until later so he just took the pen and sign his name. When he leaned back he saw that Luke's face was full of relief and he thought, maybe that was it, maybe he could just relax now, maybe they both could._

_'Thank you. I hate that I have to do it to you' he said queitly_

_'Lukey it's okay. We get through this right? Isn't it what we always say? It won't be easy but we'll make it' Louis said with his best sothing voice._

_'That's the point L. I don't think we will' Luke said shaking his head_

_'What are you talking about?' Louis said backing away like Luke's words burnt him_

_'I think you should leave Louis. This was a huge mistake we should quit while we're ahead. All we do is hurt each other' Luke said queitly_

_'How am I hurting you? I'll stop just tell me what is wrong!'_

_'L it doesn't matter, I can't do this anymore' Luke said and started to back away towards the bedroom, Louis followed him with glassy eyes and the silent prayer in his head 'don't cry. Don't cry'_

_'Why? Luke just fucking tell me! What happened when I left that made you do this?!' Louis said watching with terror as Luke started to pack his things_

_'Nothing happened yet! But when it will I will loose everything because of you!!' he yelled throwing Louis clothes at his face with sheer frustration. Louis was stunned into silence but he could still move. He took his clothes and throw them into a suitcase, he moved to the bathroom and packed his stuff from them.when he moved downstairs to look for his things in the living room Luke stepped there with him._

_'This isn't a decision I made on a whim okay? You have to trust me it's for the best' Luke said extending an envelope to Louis, he took it without even thinking about or looking what it is._

_'What are you talking about?! Literally 20 minutes ago I was signing something to make this easier for u...' he stopped himself mid sentence when the realisation downed on him 'easier for you. You... You wanted to break up with me all along but first you had to make sure I won't go with my little broken heart and blabber to the PAPERS about it?! Are you kidding me?!' it was getting harder to breathe._

_'Lou you need to understand...'Luke started without even looking at him_

_"No, tell me one thing: Did you plan to break up with me either way? Did you just use this to make me sign it cause you were affraid that after we break up I won't?'_

_'Yes. Plane ticket is in the envelope' Luke said queitly_

_'That's what you think of me?! That's how you trust me!? That I would just go and OUT you becasue you broke up with me?'  Louis said genuinly confused. He thought Luke knew him! He thought he got him better than anyone but..  Is that really what he thought about him?_

_'I couldn't take that chance L. I needed to protect myself' Luke said with stern expression_

_'From me?' Louis asked sounding so small, he didn't have it in him anymore to fight or yell. The first boy he ever loved felt like he needed protection from Louis._

_'From how much I love you'_

_'Not enough apparently'_

That was the last time Louis saw Luke. He left his house went back to England and stopped leaving his bed for two weeks. It took him months to stop crying especially since Luke's face was everywhere. His face was plastered on every poster in London, Hunger Games trilogy, Oscar nomination the year after, getting an Oscar, he was everywhere and Louis hated him with every fiber of his being. He could blacklist his name on social media but still information about him were coming to Louis in little pieces and everyone of them hurt. Fuck this. Fuck him. Louis will not let him do this again. 

It was time to call Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon chapters will appear faster now since I know exactly what I want to write in those few to come soo I hope you liked it :D leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, everything is highly appreciated :D
> 
> Love you guys and see you soon :)


	7. Nice guys finish last?

'So um... That's how it all went down. I still have no idea what happened when I left that meeting. After that I never saw him again. He never tried to contact me it was like we never knew each other. So that's why I'm pretty .. Stunned? About what he said in that video' Louis said finishing his story and fidgeting with his fingers. Harry came over around 4 am, right after Louis called him, guess he couldn't sleep either and it was already around 8 am when Louis finally stopped talking. He needed to tell Harry every single detail for him to understand. 

'I'm so sorry Louis. I'm so so sorry that he hurt you like that' he heard Harry's voice and after a second he was enveloped into his boyfriend's arms, and Harry was stroking his back and kissing his head. 'Is that why you were always so tenative about going public?' he asked in a whisper after few seconds.

'I just wasn't used to anyone wanting to go public with me. I... I didn't have a serious relationship after him until you. Before him either. And he was always hiding me.' 

'Why me?' Harry asked a little uncertain 'you didn't date for years after him. Why did you go out with me?' 

Louis swallowed loudly and smiled.

'Remember when I told you we met at Grimmy's party before? You were drunk out of your ass, and I knew who you guys were I obviously thought all of you were hot as fuck, Babs even got me that pyjamas with your face on them mostly as a joke, but I wasn't a hardcore fan, but then you started to talk to me, and the first thing you did, you asked me how do I know I'm alive. And I told you that I don't but it doesn't really matter cause I still have a time of my life so who cares If it's all illusion. And you giggled and said that you feel alive everytime someone appreciates your music. That's how you know it's real. And it wasn't like a heavy subject, you were cute giggling mess. And you kept calling me by my full name 'Louis Tomlinson' and you were always getting stuck on Tomlinson which only made you giggle more. And then you said that you need cigarettes and that your going to the store, and that I should wait, but I couldn't just let you go alone since you were so pissed so we left the party and we went out. And I was pretty tipsy myself. So when I saw a poster with Luke's fucking face on it I needed a break, so I did what I always do I layed down in the middle of the sidewalk. And maybe it's silly but I have this theory about three types of people. When you just lay down in the middle of the pavement completely out of nowhere people will either look at you like you're crazy, pretend that they don't see you at all or ask if you're okay. And my theory is I need someone who does neither of those things. And you did, you stopped for a second when you realised that I wasn't there anymore and you turned around and you didn't even hesitated before laying down next to me. And then you giggled again, you were doing that a lot and you said 'Thank you Louis Tomlinson. This is showing me life from completely different perspective, anywho...' and you continued on with the subject of I think gender stereotypes and how you love colour pink. That's why I had a crush on you. It started then.'

Harry was silent but If Louis could see him he would see glassy eyes and huge smile. The silence stretched over them and it started to make Louis anxious.

'Haz?' 

'I wish I remembered it. I really want to remember it' 

'It doesn't matter H. We're going to make a lot of memories and you're going to remember all of them. Well, most' Louis smiled lightly and kissed Harry. 

'Okay.' Harry whispered 

'Can we go to sleep now? We can talk more if you want when we wake up but it was a really long day and I didn't sleep at all' Louis said cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

'Thank God! I thought you never ask' Harry smiled and pulled the duvet on top of both of them. 

Few hours later they were woken up by a huge weight landing on top of them.

'I think I'm in love' Babs moaned into Harry's curls.

'B what the fuck?' Harry asked opening his one eye

'I think I'm in love! I need cuddles and some gay perspective now' 

'Babs we haven't slept all night' Louis growled

'Well yesterday was about you so today is about me. And you look pretty chummy there so I'm not sensing any drama so now is about me. Get up!' she said with flat voice and closed eyes

'You get up!' Louis shot back

'If I'm going to get up first you're just going to stay in bed. So you need to move first Lou' Babs said smiling lightly. Over twenty years with this fucker and he still thought he could fool her.

'Fine' Louis sighed and stood up. 'I'm ordering pizza and getting us some drinks you better not be asleep when I get back' he said wiggiling his finger and moving to the kitchen. He took out couple of beers and called his favourite pizza place and then he stopped for a second. He told Harry about everything and he wanted to be with him but still everything was so confusing right now. Luke was back and frankly Louis did not know how to feel about that. The only good thing was he didn't try to reach out to Louis personally. He didn't know If he would be able to handle it right now. 

When he came back to his room he stopped just around the corner and peaked inside. He saw Babs with her head on Harry's stomach speaking lowly and Harry playing with her hair. The view made Louis' heart melt and he leaned against the door frame and watched them silently.

'She doesn't want to go out with me. She said I already fucked and fucked over all of her friends' Babs said pouting.

'Well that's just a lie B. You know that! You can't be blamed if it didn't work out between you and them. How is leading them on better?' Harry said 

'I know right? But she like thinks I didn't care. And I did! It just wasn't it. But maybe this is. I don't know but it's closer than I've ever been and I want to see' 

'Well you just need to keep trying. We will figure something out yeah pretty?' 

'Yeah' she nodded smiling.

'The pizza will be here in a minute' Louis said guessing it was enough eavsedrooping for one night.

'Awesome. Let's watch something stupid. Like teen moms or honey boo boo' Babs said standing up

'Well first I need to know everything about that girl' Louis said smiling widely.

Two pizzas and 6 beers later Louis knew quite a lot about his sister most recent love intrest. Her name was Leigh Anne and from what Babs was saying she was perfect. She had curly hair (I swear to God this family had some weird curly hair fetish going on) and she was nice. Not in a way you always describe everyone when you don't have anything else to say about them but in the way when she was genuinly kind. She never had a bad word to say about anyone and even people were rude to her she was never rude back. Louis could respect that. 

More time they spend sitting just three of them Louis got more and more relaxed. He should have know by now that it won't last. He and Harry were just arguing about what to draw on Barbara's face since she just have fallen asleep when the doorbell rang. Louis went to open it giggling madly and he froze in the spot. On the threshold of his house stood Luke. With the bouqet of roses. I guess no matter how many times you tell the guy that you like tullips best he won't fucking hear you over the sound of his Academy nomination. 

'Lou who is it? Is it Zayn? Tell him we're not working today, no matter how many times he will call and beg!' he heard Harry approaching but he still couldn't move or speak. 'Oh' so Harry was there. Louis could feel him right beside him. 

'Hi. I'm Luke. I don't think we've met' Luke said all polite.

'No we did not. I'm Harry' Harry said ignoring Luke's hand. Luke just smiled lightly and turned to look at Louis

'Can we maybe talk?' 

'Lou can I steal you away for a second?' Harry chimed in at the same time and he dragged Louis away 'Baby, you need to tell me what you want to do, because I'm all for playing a jealous boyfriend and throwing him out. I can even rough him up a little bit, fucking roses, you like tullips the best!' Harry said with creased eyebrows and wow Louis did not realise that he could actually smile in the situation like this 'So I can throw him out, but If you want to talk to him and get some kind of an explanation or closure I can take Babs out for lunch and just come back in few hours. Whatever you want baby' Harry said holding both of Louis' hands tightly

Louis thought about it. On one hand he didn't want to cave in and give Luke what he wanted on the other... He really needed to know why.

'Okay.  Okay. Just... Come back in like two hours? Then you can throw him out' Harry smiled and kissed Louis softly before moving to the living room to wake up Babs, he whispered quickly to her and she just got up and looked at Luke with evil stare. She eyed the bouqet in his hands and snorted.

'Haz what are Lou's favourtie flowers?' she asked not taking her eyes off of Luke

'Tullips' Harry answered mechanically and blushed a little. Luke just looked down on his roses and placed them on the coffee table before clasping his hands together and looking at his feet.

'Okay so I'm taking Babs out for a lunch. Call me if you need me?' Harry said touching Louis' arm lightly

'Okay. Thank you' Louis said and kissed Harry's lips quickly. He didn't want to throw it in Luke's face he just really had to make sure Harry was okay, and that he knew they were okay. 

When Harry and Babs went out Louis lit up the cigarette and looked at Luke who were still looking at the ground avoiding Louis' eyes at all cost. The atmosphere in the room was getting heavier by the second and Louis was pretty sure there was not enough air to breathe. 

'You may want to get on with it cause they're going to be back in two hours and that's all the time you're getting' Louis said surprising even himself with his snappy tone. 

'Did you...' Luke started with weak voice and he cleared his throat 'Did you saw my video?' 

'I did.'

'And do you heard what I said about you?' Luke asked softly

'I did.' Louis will not make this easy on him.

'L could you talk to me, please? I know I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve shit from you but you didn't throw me out yet which means you do want to talk at least' his calm exterior changed into begging mess rather quickly

'Don't L me, you fucker! #takehimbackL ?! Seriously? You have balls to come here after you used me and whatever the fuck we had all those years ago to make your coming out more profitable?! You did some fucked up shit before but this just might take the cake!' Louis yelled fuming, somehow Luke using an old nickname rubbed him all the wrong ways. 

'Lou I swear to God it wasn't about it! I was just trying to be romantic' Luke whispered

'Sucks that I don't believe a fucking word you say'

'You used to. I'm not the same person anymore Louis. It's been years and I know for you that means that I missed my shot, but I changed, I grew up! I tasted all of the things I wanted to have and I realised that they are not worth anything at all If you're not there. Everytime something amazing was happening to me I always were catching myself trying to call you or thinking you're going to be home and we're gonna celebrate. I missed you so much. Those years without you were fucking hell.' 

'You're such a filthy fucking liar. If it was so fucking hard for you why didn't you come back sooner? Why did you break up with me in the first place?!' Louis hated how much he wanted to cry right now.

'I broke up with you because I was a coward. You have that right. But I regretted it the second you left. And I was fucking ready to leave Hunger Games people hanging and fly to London to beg you to take me back, but I couldn't do that to you. You were always so supportive and you always did everything to make this easier for me and I couldn't make you go through with this. I couldn't let you hide and live in secret cause you deserved so much more. So I had to physically stop myself from running after you. I had to let you go.' 

'Even If that's the truth that was not your desicion to make.' Louis spit out.

'You deserve someone who is going to scream it from the rooftops! Who can hold your hand on the street and take you out to dinner not someone with whom you only see the inside of the bedroom' 

'Well good. Because I had that now.' Louis said and he had to admit that this whole twisting the knife thing were extremely satisfying.

'Are you happy?' Luke asked queitly

'Yes' Louis answered without hesitation

'Are you as happy as you were with me?' Luke asked then taking Louis by surprise 

'I...' he started too dumbfonded to answer

'You're not. You know him for what? Few months? And I'm sure he's lovely, I'm sure his safe and he makes you happy but this is us L. You and me. He can't beat the kind of history we have together. It can't beat that day when we met? When you had flowers in your hair and Miles was hitting on you? Or when I said that I love you for the first time when it was raining and we ditched classes to stay in bed all day? It will never measure up. And don't answer me now. I'm not going anywhere. Just think about it, because I'm ready to do whatever you want to make it up to you' Luke said and started to turn around.

Louis wanted to yell after him that the only thing he wanted was for Luke to fucking disappear from his life already but somehow he couldn't find his voice. And that... That should be it. But unfortunetly Luke was not kidding about not going anywhere and for the two weeks he was everywhere. Waiting outside of Louis' apartment, popping up around town, talking, sending gifts and begging for forgivness more times than Louis could count. The biggest problem was it wasn't entirely unpleasant. And that it was slowly starting to work Harry's last nerve. He was amazing through all of this, he was patient and supportive and he was doing everything to make sure that Louis was okay but ex boyfriend of his boyfriend being there always was making him run out of patience. Louis place was littered with flowers and his head was a fucking mess to say the least. 

'Lou what the fuck are you doing?' Babs asked once when she caught him sniffing tullips Luke sent. 

'Nothing' he answered quickly. Too quickly for it not to be suspicious.

'I'm not even asking about creepy flower sniff. I'm asking why are you letting him back again?' 

'I'm not!' Louis said defensively

'Does he know that?' she asked sceptically

'Of course he does. I told him it's not going to happen' 

'Well then you made the shit job out of it cause he doesn't seem to get it! Did you fucking forget about all the shit he put you through? And I don't even mean him turning you into his dirty little secret, I'm talking about before, about him dicking you around for weeks and fucking other people pretending like he doesn't do anything wrong since you weren't official by then..'

'We weren't...' Louis mumured under his breath

'See?! You're already making excuses for him! He knew you were in love with him and he still was fucking you and the rest of the campus. For fuck sake Lou don't let him in again. He's not worth it' she said shaking her head and going to her room.

 It was just the matter of time before Harry broke as well.

'Why is he coming back here all the time?' he asked one day when he handed Louis another bouqet of flowers Luke left at his doorstep. He just came back from the studio it was late and all he wanted was to curl with Louis on his bed and fall asleep. 

'He thinks he can win me back' Louis said taking flowers and shoving them in the garbage bag.

'Can he?' Harry asked with sharp jaw and tense shoulders.

'No! Harry. No.' Louis yelled immadietly stepping into his boyfriend's space.

'So why didn't you tell him that?' 

'I did! He just doesn't listen!' 

'Well maybe you're not saying it loud enough!' Harry yelled starting to fire up 'And why are you keeping the shit he sends you?' he added annoyed picking up another bouqet of flowers.

'I..I don't know' Louis admitted reluctantly.

Harry just looked at him. He was looking with cold assesing eyes and a hint of hurt. Louis hated to be on the receiving end of that stare.

'Do you still have feelings for him?' he asked queitly. So queitly that Louis almost didn't hear him.

'Harry I... I don't...I don't know' he whispered and his eyes buldged out. He did not give his mouth permission to say this words out loud. Harry on the other hand looked like Louis just slapped him.

'So he does have a chance...' 

'No.. Harry it's not like that... I ... Shit! Those things just don't go away overnight okay? I loved him so fucking much H, I'm sorry but it is true, and he did hurt me but I can't just fucking turn it off whenever I please!' 

'You really don't have to anymore.' Harry said and his face was so closed of and so far away. And then he turned around and left before Louis even had a chance to stop him. Or think about whether he truly wanted to stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the Angst! Or not? I guess it depends on whether you liked it or not :D


	8. Good riddance and goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nice guys do not finish last :D or at least not in my world :D

'What the fuck am I doing?!' Louis yelled when he realised he is staring at the door Harry just slammed after himself and before he even finished the sentence he was sprinting down the stairs to catch up with his... Hopefully still boyfriend. When he run out on the street all he saw was Harry's car disappearing in the distance. 

Sometimes feelings weren't that easy. He had no idea what was going on in his head, he wished he could just go one way or another but he somehow felt like no matter which way he'll go his going to loose something important. He loved Harry. He did. He never wanted to loose him, but Luke was... Luke. His first great love, his first everything for fuck sake, feelings for him were mixed with years of resentment but they were still here, didn't Louis deserve time to figure out all of this? But then again did Harry deserve feeling like a second choice? Louis knew that he didn't. He came back to the apartment and crawl into his bed. He wasn't sure he wanted to be with Luke, but he couldn't with hundred precent certainity say that he didn't want that. It was so fucking complicated his head was hurting. He was tossing and turning in his bed, floating on the line between sleep and reality and all he could think about was how he is going to explain this to Harry. How he is going to tell him so he could understand. He had no idea how much time has passed but he heard door to his room opening. He figured it was Babs, having heard the whole conversation was coming to consult him. He felt two arms around his middle and hair tickling his ear.

'I couldn't leave' he heard Harry's voice and his body shivered and his hands acted instinctively clutching to Harry's bicep in the silent prayer of 'Don't leave' 'I stopped on the corner of your street and I tried to talk myself into going home but I couldn't. Because what I really need to know right now is not whether you have feelings for him. It's whether you have feelings for me.' he added straight into Louis' ear. 'Do you love me Lou?' 

'Yes.' Louis whispered back affraid to say anything more.

'Okay then.' Harry said realising shaky breath. Louis could feel him nodding his head a little 'I'll stay. Against my better judgment and the sinking feeling in my stomach that sooner or later you're going to leave me for him. Do you want me to stay?' 

'Yes' Louis said again tightening his hold on Harry's arm. 

'Okay. Let's sleep now.' Harry said and Louis could feel him relaxing against his back. It didn't take him a lot to doze off himself. 

Breakfest the next day was extremely uncomfortable. Louis was dreaming whole night and all morning he was deep in his thoughts. Harry made food, Babs left for a meeting with model agency and Louis was munching on toast with a blanket over his arms. He was sitting on the couch with a plate on his knees staring at the wall and Harry was fidgeting in the armchair opposite of him.

'Can we talk now Lou? Cause like I said yesterday if it's just confusion you're feeling right now, or some kind of residual feelings from years before I can handle it but...'

'I dreamt about him tonight' Louis interupted him finally being able to name what he was feeling.

'What?' Harry asked and his face looked like he wished he misheard that.

'I dreamt about him whole night. And when I woke up I thought he was the one holding me' Louis said and Harry's face fell 'And I found myself... Disappointed. I found myself wishing it was you.' Louis hummed and looked at Harry for the first time seeing in his boyfriend's eyes a glimmer of hope 'and then my full conciousness kicked in and I saw your tattoos I heard your little snores and I realised it was you holding me all along. I've never felt more relieved in my entire life.' 

'What are you saying?' Harry said leaning in slightly.

'I'm saying that yes, I do have feelings for him, something that came back because I never really dealt with it before I just choked it down, and perhaps I will always feel something for him because he was my first love and yes those things just don't disappear but when it comes to you... I love you. I want to be with you. When it comes to choosing between you and him, I will always without doubt choose you.' Louis smiled lightly. Those two weeks were awful for him too. He knew it was hard on Harry, and it was that much harder on Louis, that he knew he was hurting him. He felt confused and like he was under the water or sleep deprived when he registered everything that was happening but couldn't make right connections and this night, the overwhelming feeling of relief when he saw a little 'I can't change' on the wrist was all he needed to know. Just like that Luke was gone, done with. 

'I love you so fucking much you asshole' Harry breathed and shoved himself onto Louis' lap kissing him softly. 

'I am so sorry H.' Louis said with serious face touching Harry's cheek. It dimpled under his hand.

'It's okay. Let's forget about it. I know it couldn't be easy for you. But it's done now right?' Harry asked looking like puppy who was just promised a walk.

'Not yet' Louis smiled 'I still need to meet with Luke. Tell him that I forgive him and politely ask him to not contact me again' Louis said holding Harry's waist.

'You know you don't have to right? I mean I won't mind if you want to like be casual friends with him or something' 

'I know you wouldn't mind. Because you are literally the best person I've ever met ' Louis said kissing him again 'but I want that. Considering our history it's just going to be too messy. I don't want messy.'   
  
'Okay Lou. Whatever you want' Harry said nodding and touching Louis' neck.  
  
'Whatever I want you say?' Louis asked playful 'How about you? Now?' he added gripping Harry's hips tightly.  
  
'Yes. Yes please'   
  
To say that Barbra was happy with Louis' decision would be an understatment of the century.   
  
'If you want I can just go talk to him for you. I'll tell him to suck my dick. Let him down gently.' she smirked 'Not.'  
  
'If I wanted to tell him to fuck off I would sent you but I want to talk to him. I don't hold grudges, not anymore. I don't particulary condone how he handled things but if he didn't I would be taken right now, and I wouldn't have met Harry at all! So what I really want to do is tell him to have a nice life, I wish him all the best and that's that.' Louis said fixing his hair.   
  
'And yet you still dressed up.' she laughed 'Don't try to fool me little brother I know you like the back of my hand'  
  
'I'm littler for like 3 minutes. It doesn't count' Louis said showing her his tongue  
  
'Now you're just making stuff up. Also I'm pretty sure the word 'littler' doesn't exsist'   
  
'It does in my world.' Louis smiled. He couldn't help but do that lately. He made a choice, or rather he realised there was no choosing all along and it felt good. Harry officially knew everything there was to know and he was still here, still saying I love you and spending the night, and laying down in the middle of the pavement with Louis, and that was all Lou ever wanted.   
  
He texted Luke to meet him in the little coffee shop he was almost positive noone was ever papped in to make sure their little coffee date won't be in the front page of every magazine by tommorow, he did not need to now how many bad puns about threesoms and love triangles The Sun could come up.   
  
'Hi Luke' he said smiling lightly when he saw his ex boyfriend already sitting by the table.   
  
'Hi L'   
  
Louis ordered tea and sat down opposite of Luke.   
  
'I guess there's no need for small talk, let me just come out and say it. I forgive you. I do partially understand why you did what you did, though I still think it was a dick move it's in the past, and frankly I don't feel like being bitter for the rest of my life so I'm just letting it go. But I am not getting back together with you, and you need to stop with gifts and coming around to see me, and accidently bumping into me on the street. Seriously I am not joking about it. This is the last time we're speaking, I wish you all the best but with the history we have I don't think there's much to save now.' through his entire speech colour from Luke's face was slowly draining. 

'No. No. ' he said shaking his head like he was trying to get the words Louis just said stop from sinking in 'you're just scared, and I get why you're scared okay? Because I can break your heart. Because someone like me can break your heart. So you're staying with him because him leaving wouldn't break you and I would. But you can't play this safe, you need to risk it Lou. Don't do this, please don't do this' he said pleadingly and reached for Louis' hand, and Louis wasn't even surprised when he instictively took his hand away.

'It's already done Luke. But you're right with one thing, you can break my heart, God knows you proved that over and over again. But somehow this now? us talking for the last time? It doesn't break my heart. But you know what did? Him leaving me yesterday. So yes he could break my heart, but I know he won't. I'm hundred procent sure he won't because even though he had every right to walk away yesterday he came back. He stayed. I want to be with him Luke. You asked me to think about it and I did. It's him, it's always going to be him.' 

After Louis' words the silence took over, but Louis was not rushing, they both deserved closure however bittersweet it would be.

'So that's just it? We can't even be friends now?' Luke asked in one last ditch effort to hold onto Louis

'No, I don't think we can. There's just to much Luke. We'll both be better off If we just stop now. Let's not turn this into even bigger mess than it already is' 

Luke laughed bitterly 'so that's it then. I hope you can at least take pleasure in knowing that this is the biggest regret of my life' 

'I won't. And it isn't. You may think it is now but it wasn't meant to be. You will always be my first love, but we are not each other's last. And I hope you find him. I really really do. You are a hot shot academy winner actor after all it shouldn't be that hard' Louis smiled softly, and Luke mirrored his expression, or at least he tried.

'If that's what you want.' he said queitly 'but if you change your mind.. Come find me?' he said raising the tone of his voice at the end of his sentence that made it sound like a question.

'I won't change my mind. Don't get stuck counting on it. It's not healthy. Take care Luke.' Louis said standing up.

'Goodbye L' 

And perhaps Louis should feel something more that sense of relief. Perhaps he should be at least a little bit sad, but the truth is he felt nostalgic. Like on the last day of school when you look back on everything that happened but you know you'll go out now and do new and exciting things. 

Speaking of which it was perfect day to kidnap Harry from the studio and take him to the ocean. Without second thought about it Louis hopped on the cab and soon enough he was in front of the studio. He stepped in and saw a gorgeous blonde girl at the receptionist desk. 

'Hello love' he said approaching her

'Oh my God!' she squeled 'you're Louis!' 

Louis was taken aback, how did she knew his name? He never been here before. And he had few fans but no so much to actually get recognised somewhere.

'Harry talks about you all the time. And shows pictures too' she laughed softly 'I'm Gigi.' 

'He talks about me?' Louis asked blushing 

'More like word vomits. Once he gets started it's hard to stop him. But it's so nice to meet you! They're recording down the hall. I can show you if you want' she said standing up and before Louis could agree the door at the end of the hallway opened and Zayn and Niall stumbled out of them kissing and giggling.

'Well, Never mind. I guess I'll find it now' he smirked

'If they're going to fuck in the janitor's closet again I'm throwing an intervention' Gigi said rolling her eyes fondly. 'Well I guess they're finishing then so go find Harry' she said smiling one last time and Louis went down the corridor stopping in front of Zayn and Niall who were still completely unaware of their surrondings. He cleared his front with amused smile.

'Oh.. Pixie!' Niall yelled and untangled himself from Zayn just so he could launch himself onto Louis 'we haven't seen you in ages! Ages!' he yelled dramatically crashing Louis' waist.

'Yeah mate, where have you been?' Zayn asked with a hint of seriousness in his eyes. 

'Cleaning up some messes' Louis answered cryptically

'All done I presume?' Zayn asked hesitant

'It was done long time ago. Just took me awhile to catch up.' Louis said 

'Good. We'll be seeing you a lot now I guess?' 

'As long as Harry will want me around' Louis smiled and saw relief washing over Zayn's face

'Good.' he just said and kissed Louis' cheek. 

'You're going in?' Niall asked still plastered to Louis side 

'Yeah, I was hoping I'll steal Harold' 

'Well don't tell them we were making out cause we told them we're going to buy food. We already maxed out our making out limit for a recording session' 

'Do I want to know what's that about?' Louis laughed. What kind of animals these two were that people needed to time their making out sessions?

'Nope' Zayn and Niall both replied in unison smirking madly.

'Well carry on boys. See you in there' he said and with last kiss to Niall's head he came inside.

'Lou!' Harry squeled when he saw him standing by the door 'what are you doing here?' he asked hugging Louis tightly.

'I figured that maybe you'll be finishing and I could kidnap you' Louis laughed playing with the hem of Harry's shirt.

'Well considering Niall and Zayn went out to make out and God knows when they will be back we can call it a day' Liam mused 'good to see you Louis'

'You too mate' Louis smiled 'they asked me to lie and tell you that they went to get food' 

'They're unbelieveble. I don't even want to know how bad it will be when Zayn will propose' Harry said rolling his eyes and Louis looked at him with huge eyes

'He's proposing?!' he whispered

'Oh yes, the plan is in the making. And he's not only proposing, he's going all out, he's been putting it together for months now' 

'Niall is going to cry won't he?' Louis asked certain of the answer

'I think I'm going to cry too. There's going to be a lot of crying. And bum action.' Liam laughed

'Your going to get on the bum action?' Louis wiggled his eyebrows

'I mean if opportunity presents itself' Liam shrugged acting coy

'Yeah he likes dicks too now' Harry chimed in happily

'Mazel tov!' Louis exclaimed 

'I don't get a coming out party?' Liam pouted lightly

'Well we can drink at my place this weekend? Barbara is looking for an excuse to ask Leigh Anne out but casually, cause nothing screams casual more than thinking about it for days obssesively, and I don't think she'll pass on the opportunity on drinking with you guys. ' 

'Great, Zayn and Niall got a rainbow carnival and all I get is a second hand party' Liam said with grumpy face

'And a lap dance' Louis winked at him and the contrast between how Liam's face lit up and Harry's fell was just too prescious.

They hanged out for a bit waiting for Zayn and Niall to come back and when they did Harry and Louis got in Harry's car and left. 

'Where we're going babe?' Harry asked smiling

'The beach? It's dark already it should be empty' Louis answered.

Harry just nodded his head and they drove through town singing to the songs on the radio. It felt like their first date but ... better. He felt like he was just getting to know him and like he knew him whole his life at the same time. It was easy to be with him, it was always easy to be with him and Louis was mad at himself for making it complicated just as much as he was thankful that Harry never did. They made it to the beach and laid on the sand. Louis took Harry's hand and started to stroke it with his thumb. His skin was soft and a little cold in the way Louis liked best. It felt cool against his warm palm.  
  
'Do you think we would meet even if you were still with him?' Harry asked quietly  
  
'I'd like to think so' Louis said squeezing his fingers  
  
'I think we would' Harry said with surprising conviction  
  
'You believe in this crap? Fate and all?'   
  
'I never used to.' Harry said with a hint of smile in his voice  
  
And well, Louis never used to either. But he may now. He just may now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line where Luke says that Louis is scared because someone like him can break his heart is loosely adapted from Gossip Girl when Rufus tells Lilly more or less the same thing, so credit to GG writers I guess, I just had this line stuck in my head and it fits here perfectly so I needed to use it :D


	9. We could be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The last chapter. Shit I loved this story, I'm really sad that it's over but! I'm already working on my next: fake relationship au, If you loved this one and the one before you will love the one that is to come :D

‘Seriously Z, couldn’t you like hire a professional to do this?’ Louis asked hitting his head on the desk, when Zayn changed the concept of entire video for hundreth time.

Zayn was putting together the most epic engagment the world has ever seen, and he asked Louis to help him with a video of him and Niall to play in the background while Zayn was going to sing for him. He brought over 10 GB of photos and videos from years of their relationship and they were now trying to fit all of it into 5 minute clip. And Zayn keep on changing his mind.

‘You are a professional asshole, aren't you doing that kind of things for a living?’ Zayn asked with raised eyebrow

‘I do, but normally I don’t have anyone looking over my shoulders, well just Babs, but she always agrees with my vision’

On the mention of Barbara, Zayn perked up visibly and looked around the loft.

‘’Where’s Barbie? Did she went to the florist?’ he asked

‘Yes Z, she went to the florist, your flowers are all set, they’ll be delivered for the party don’t worry’ Louis said rolling his eyes and patting Zayn’s head.

He could understand Zayn being anxious, but he was going crazy with the whole thing. In two weeks One Direction was set to start their coming back tour in London, and that was the date Zayn chose to propose. He wanted to do it on stage after the concert. After that he arrange whole engagement party in Niall’s favourite club, and he decided that he’s going to do this all on his own. On his own meant that he was dividing chores between Harry, Louis Barbara and Liam and was always on their asses about everything. It was enough of hardship to arrange this thing in London when they all were in LA, but apparently nothing was impossible to Zayn.

‘Harry took Niall out right?’ Zayn said with crazy eyes. ‘We still have to go and buy a ring’

For months now the main focus of Harry and Liam was to occupy Niall’s attention. Him and Zayn being attached at the hip could ruin the whole thing, Niall would definetly notice If Zayn was disappearing for hours few nights a week, so everytime Zayn had to do something for the proposal, Harry and Liam would swoop in and take Niall out. Liam’s sexuality crises actualy proven to be the best excuse, since he could come up with hundred of things that he needed to talk to Niall and Niall alone. Also Harry was always pretending like he had a fight with Louis and needed to air it out with his best friend now, when it actually couldn’t be further away from the thruth. Ever since Luke was gone from the picture Harry and Louis had been better than ever, but they did enjoy laughing about all the fake fights they’ve been having lately.

‘Okay Lou, maybe we should really do it chronically. ‘ Zayn mused, coming back to the concept Louis had in mind in a first place.

‘I told you! That’s the only way to go’ Louis said clicking on his monitor and sorting through the pictures.

‘Yeah, but like won’t that be cliche?’ Zayn asked biting on his finger nails

‘It’s cliche for a reason Z.’

‘Okay, okay, let’s do that’ Zayn said taking a deep breath and started to instruct Louis what pictures must make a cut. After an hour Louis had a fine print, and he promised Zayn to finish it this evening and send him final version.

After that they left the loft and drove to the jewellers. Zayn pushed some strings and arranged for a meeting to be held in private room of a restaurant. He didn’t want to risk being spotted in the store, it could ruin the whole surprise. First time he met with the jeweller was two months ago, after that he took everyone he knew to the meeting to ask for advice and finally nailing down his choices to five rings.

Zayn was looking at them again, making Louis try them on and still it was not enough for him.

‘If I could suggest one thing.’ the jeweller said in soothing voice. ‘I have one more thing that I think may be interesting for you. I was designing it since our first meeting, and now it’s done, I wasn’t sure you would like a custom ring, but I think it will be what you’re looking for.’

He took out a little box, and Zayn’s face lit up. It was titanium band with two intertwined strings in the middle, one golden and the second one made of black diamond. It was stunning.

‘You were saying that black and gold are special colours for you and your soon to be fiancee.’ he said silently.

Zayn took out the ring and looked at it in awe.

‘This is it. That’s the one.’ he whispered. ‘Thank you so much. This is perfect. Can we engrave sentence on it?’ Zayn asked

‘Yes, certainly. What would you like it to say?’ the jeweller said taking out his notepad.

‘Baby we could be enough’ Zayn said with conviction, and handed back the ring. And If Louis was a weaker man he would cry now. But he was not crying. It was not the most romantic thing he ever heard. Nope, not at all.

Week after Louis and Barbra were flying to London. Harry and the boys were occupied with rehearsals, so they promised Zayn that they will make sure that everything is in place. From what Harry was saying Zayn was a ball of nerves, and it was getting harder and harder to hide the whole thing from Niall. Zayn was pretending that he just had a stage fright, since they didn’t perform in a long time but Niall wasn’t buying his bullshit anymore. The only thing they could do was trying to distract him with food and work load, and they were trying their best. By the time the evening of first concert and a proposal arrived everyone was exhausted.

Louis and Barbara were sitting in the section with all the boys families and Harry was supposed to come before that to introduce him to his mom, stepdad and sister. And now he wasn’t here. And Louis was battling in his head whether he should go and introduce himself, or wait for Harry. But he couldn’t just pretend like he doesn’t see them! They may think he’s rude. He was biting on his nails when Barbara sighed like dealing with him was such a hardship and hauled him to his feet.

‘Come on. Let’s go introduce ourselves’ she said forcefully pushing him along

‘Barbara! I can’t just go up to them!’ Louis whispered outraged

‘Why not? Harry was supposed to be here but he has more important things than taking care of your freak out. Don’t be a child and come say hello. Now’ she said staring him down.

So he went. And only a little bit because his sister was scary like that.

‘Um… excuse me Mrs. Twist?’ he said leaning in over Harry’s mom. He saw enough picture of her in Harry’s house to spot her in the crowd.

‘Hello dear, what do you need?’ she asked with polite interest and Louis’ mind flashed with horror that perhaps this women had no idea that her son was dating anyone let along him!

‘I’m Louis? Harry was supposed to introduce us, but he got held up, I figured I come say hi’ he said blushing slightly and thankfully he saw a flash of recognistion on her face.

‘Louis! Louis Tomlinson! Of course! Hello dear, please call me Anne! It’s so amazing to meet you!’ she said standing up and hugging him tightly. Louis could feel warmth spreading through his body ‘Harry’s been talking about you constantly I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you, I watched every single one of your videos!’ she said and Louis got terryfied again, he was definetly not politically correct in his videos. This was not the thing he wanted his maybe possibly future mother in law to see ‘oh I can see that you’re worrying!’ she laughed ‘no need, you are indeed hillarious, Robin couldn’t stop laughing when we were watching them together! He went with Gemma for something to drink, you’ll meet them in a second. Oh! And this must be your sister. Welcome, love’ she smiled and hugged Barbara as well.

She quickly arranged for them to sit and when Robin and Gemma came back they introduced themselves and Robin sat next to his wife while Gemma wiggled her way between Twins, leaving Louis in the middle of the storm having Anne on his left and Gemma on his right.

He heard all about Gemma from Harry so he was really expecting some witty inquiries, dirty jokes and the whole big sister talk but he wasn’t having any of it. Instead he saw Gemma and Babs deep into the conversation with their heads nearly pressed together, and Gemma’s hand on Barbara’s knee. He arched an eyebrow at them but neither of them seem to notice. Babs was looking at Gemma with huge eyes and Louis nearly wanted to laugh and tease her about her another crush of the week, and then give her a lecture about maybe possibly not hurting his boyfriend’s sister but something in her eyes stopped him. She was blushing, and her eyes were brighter than he ever saw them. Holy shit.

He was talking to Anne and things were going great, he could see that he really didn’t have to put a lot of work into this, she liked him already, and he really loved her, she reminded him of his own mom, he was sure the two would get along wonderfully.

After few minutes he got a text from Harry apologizing for not being able to make it before the show, and one from Zayn reminding him to gather everyone before the proposal near the stage. He texted them both back, and soon enough the show started.

It seemed like the band and their fans were on fire. They were always known for putting on a great show but today they outdone even themselves. They sang songs from their last album, and few of the new ones they were promoting, and before Louis knew it it was time for him to gather everyone by the entrence to join Zayn during the song. Thankfully it wasn’t a hard task since everyone knew what was expected of them. Zayn and Niall’s families stood in the front of the line and they waited for their cue.

‘Thank you very much London! We’ve been One Direction!’ Liam yelled into microphone, and Louis felt himself getting nervous.

‘Ni could you grab that flag?’ they heard Zayn say and they could see Niall going to the end of the catwalk where the rainbow flag they were waving during ‘Strong’ were laying. Zayn left it there on pourpose to have an excuse to send Niall there. Niall stood up and watched as two techs shoved pink armchair right behind him. He looked around confused.

‘Peanut could you sit down?’ Zayn asked into the microphone, his voice choked up with the emotion. Niall was looking at him with huge eyes like he knew exactly what was coming and for once his face was drained from all the colour. The whole arena was dead silent and people started to take out their phones like they didn’t want to loose any second of what was about to happened. It was pointless, Zayn thought of everything and they were tons of camera’s recording everything this very minute.

And then the first accords of Home kicked in and people lost their shit. Long before their coming out, this song that Zayn wrote with Liam was marked as their queer anthem and love song from Zayn to Niall. This once fans were one hundred procent true.

Zayn started to sing and their families, and their friends started to pour onto the stage as the words of the song were flowing by. Zayn had tears in his eyes and was slowly moving towards Niall on the catwalk with tons of friends and family behind his back. Niall’s face was pure ecstasy. He was clutching onto the rainbow flag like a life line, he was trying to watch a slide show that was appearing on every screen of the O2, but he couldn’t take his eyes of off Zayn. Finally the song ended when Zayn was standing right in front of Niall, and when he bent one knee, everyone fell silent.

‘Peanut’ Zayn started softly and Louis could hear the whole arena going ‘aww’. ‘We met over six years ago. It took me two seconds to fall in love with you’ he smiled a little ‘it took us even less to get together. And ever since then we have been sickengly, over the top sweet couple everyone always thought us to be. And before you I always thought it was funny, those couples who were always talking about each other, calling each other pet names, and being so adorable, I was always thinking: we get it, you’re in love, now stop it’ Niall laughed, and the whole arena laughed with him ‘It was always funny for me cause I thought they were overcompensating for somthing. But then I met you, and just like that it wasn’t funny anymore.  I found myself a year into a relationship with you and I realised I’m exactly that. And I realised that I was completely okay with it, because I wasn’t doing that cause I was missing something, I was doing that because I’m constantly trying to express how madly, deeply in love with you I am, and the words, the touches, all of it just seems like not enough. So I keep trying, hoping one day it will be enough. That’s why I wanted to ask you today, in front of our family, friends and our wonderful fans: Will you let me keep showing you how much I love you for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me peanut?’

Louis got choked up and could feel Harry’s hand squeezing him lightly, he looked at his boyfriend and could see his watery eyes. He gave him a smile nod, and squeezed back his hand before looking to happy couple again.

‘Yes.’ Niall whispered blushing and hauling Zayn to his feet before kissing him sensless. It wasn’t one of those beautiful Hollywood rom coms kisses. They were both laughing into each other’s mouths and gripping each other below the belt, which made quite a few people whistle but it was perfect, they were just standing there holding each other and soaking in the applause that was shaking the ground, having to hide for years, being able to kiss now in front of everyone must have felt incredible. Finally Zayn unglued himself from Niall’s arms and took out the ring, and Niall blushed like a princess right after getting over his initial shock and putting the ring on his finger.

‘Well someone’s getting laid tonight’ Liam joked into the microphone and earned the smack on the head from Niall’s mom.

Zayn and Niall left the stage for the rest of the boys to wrap everything up and just when they stepped into backstage area Niall jumped into Zayn’s arms knocking them both to the ground and grinding hard onto his boyfriend lap.

‘Liam is so right. You’re so getting laid tonight. Oh fuck Z, you’re getting laid hard. I’m going to let you do everything to me. I’m all yours’ Niall whispered filthily sucking onto Zayn’s neck. Zayn wanted to protest that their family and their friends will be coming in a second so they probably shouldn’t be starting anything now, but Niall was pushing himself down and Zayn could feel the coldness of the ring on his stomach, travelling down to his pants and he was way too hard to stop his fiancée now. He groaned loudly. His fiancée. Shit.

He flipped them over and tugged onto Niall’s shirt, trying to unbuttoned it but getting frustrated after a second and just ripping it off annoyed which resulted in Niall moaning loudly and bucking his hips up.

‘Zayn. Baby. Please. Fuck me.’ he was panting and he hooked his legs onto Zayn’s waist. Zayn braced himself and started to thrust a little, creating friction between them, that felt amazing even between two pair of pants, he was just trailing kisses down Niall neck and was just about to suck on a nipple when he heard someone clearing their throat.

He turned around ready to snap at whoever was interrupting them now and he saw everyone standing in the door and looking at them amused.

‘Shit’ he said and stood up, covering Niall’s chest with his ripped up shirt.

‘Told you we should have check out what they were doing first, before letting their moms in here!’ Harry whispered-yelled to Louis who just smirked mischeviously

‘But we knew exactly what they were going to do’ Louis smiled and Zayn and Niall send him offended glance.

‘I think me and Maura are just going to pretend that we didn’t see it, and remind you about the second part of the surprise? Cars are waiting outside’ Zayn’s mom said smiling softly.

‘Oh we saw it. Up top son!’ Bobby laughed jovially and reached for Niall with his hand up. Niall mindlessly gave him a high five. ‘He’s a keeper!’ he added winking at Zayn.

‘Second part?’ Niall asked finally getting back his voice.

‘Yes peanut. You think that was it? Please. I have more for you. I have everything for you.’ Zayn said whispering the last part into Niall’s ears.

The whole ride there Niall was asking for anyone to tell him where they were going but everyone was instructed not to tell him. When they finally arrived Niall put two and two together.

‘You threw us an engamemnt party?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow ‘Bit presumpcious of you innit? What if I would have said no?’ he teased patting Zayn’s ass.

‘I would make you change your mind. I would wait for you to change your mind’ Zayn answered way too serious but not being able to shake off the heart clenching feeling.

‘I love you so much’ Niall breathed looking at his fiancée like he hunged moon and stars.

‘I love you too peanut’ Zayn beamed like he couldn’t believe he get to hear that from Niall.

Party was in full swing and Harry was sitting with Louis on his lap, recalling with everyone how much shit they’ve been through trying to keep Niall in the dark about the whole thing.

‘So I had to tell him that we had a fight, cause you know how Niall is, if I just wanted to hang out he would call Zayn, and Zayn was suppose to be cake tasting in half an hour, so I pretended to be all heart broken,  and Niall was like what did you fight about? And I didn’t prepared any story at all! So my mind was going in circles and then I heard Zayn in the other room, getting ready to leave and yelling at their dog to get off, so I blurted out ‘I can’t get him off!’ Harry said laughing, and a whole table roared with him ‘I swear to God the look of pity on Ni’s face was priceless, and when we went out he was like ‘Just eat that ass! Come on you’ve seen his ass, it deserves to be eaten, I bet he loves that too, maybe then he could come?’ he was giving me advice like that for hours, after that I always make sure to have my story prepared and ready to go’ Harry laughed again and Louis as wiping his eyes, that teared up from laughter.

‘Babe I’m going out for a smoke’ Louis said kissing Harry lightly and going out on a little patio. The club had a smoking area but he felt like a fresh air. The whole place was quiet except for two figures in the corner. From what he heard they were heavily making out and Louis rolled his eyes. That’s what happens at wedding and engamenet parties. Everyone’s hormones are acting out. He ignored making out couple and stepped outside, making as many noises as he could as to alert them about his presence. They didn’t hear him. Damn. When he stepped closer he took in the couple and screamed.

‘BABS?!’ the girl turned around revealing the other person she had pressed to the wall and Louis felt the air punched out of his lungs ‘GEMMA?!’

He saw his sister’s apolegetic look and Gemma smirk but before he could say a word he heard a voice coming from behind him.

‘Baby I thought I keep you company’ Harry said standing next to him and just now noticing wrinkled clothes, messed up hair and swollen lips on his sister and his nearly sister in law.

‘GEMS? BARBARA?’ he asked with huge eyes.

‘Well the cat’s out of the bag then.’ Gemma shrugged and took Babs hand.

‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ Louis and Harry said at the same time and didn’t even had it in them to coo at each other for being such a cute couple.

‘what the fuck is going on?’ Louis demanded

‘We’re kind of dating?’ Barbara said blushing

‘We’re dating’ Gemma nodded with conviction.

‘You just met’ Harry deadpanned.

‘Well you were in love with this one before you even met so I don’t see how you two of all people can judge’ Gemma said giving them look that was screaming ‘I dare you’

‘but you… I mean.. What If…’ Louis said trying to ask what will happen when they broke up, how will that work with him and Harry, how will they ensure that it won’t turn into huge mess, but he couldn’t get the word out.

‘Louis. Lou. It’s not like it always was, okay? It’s different this time.’ Barbara said looking at him seriously.

‘I mean… I… we’re happy for you. Of course we are. It’s just quite of the shock’ Louis said still looking puzzled.

‘It’s going to be more of a shock when me and my little brother meet in your kitchen only in our knickers. You’re going to love the awkwardness’ Gemma laughed and Harry groaned out loud.

‘It’s going to be awful isn’t it?’ he asked

‘I’ll do my best’ Gemma smiled mischieviously and that was it. They both went in hand in hand and Harry and Louis stood there staring after them.

‘Shit. Who would have thought. My sister with your sister?’ Louis said smiling lightly.

‘I know!’ Harry exclaimed taking out a cigarette ‘But when I actually think of it they kind of perfect for each other’ he mused lightining it up.

‘I was thinking that!’ Louis yelled and lit up one too.

They were standing outside, looking over London skyline and the evening was perfect. Everything was coming into place somehow. One Direction’s tour was sold out, Zayn and Niall got engaged, Twin’s channel was doing incredible ever since Louis started to date Harry and Barbara got signed to a modeling agency, now Gemma and Barbra dating. Things were looking up. And Louis found himself wishing that it could stay like that forever.

‘So Lou… I was wondering… would you maybe move in with me?’ Harry asked playing with his fingers ‘I’m just leaving for tour soon, and it would be great to be able to come home to you, when I’ll have few days off, and well for now you can still stay in your place just come to mine when I’m in town, but I thought that maybe when the tour is over we could make it permanent?’

He looked at his boyfriend and thought that he was an idiot for wanting things to stay the same. Change was great. Change was actually amazing. So he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Harry lightly.

‘I would love to move in with you’ he whispered against his lips.

Change fell good. He couldn’t wait for a lifetime of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone that read it, honestly all of you make my day and I'm so glad so many people liked this story, I hope I won't disapoint with the next one :) First chapter should be up in few days so come back to find it :D 
> 
> love you guys! xx.


End file.
